


Fairest

by DrHolland, KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS universe, Accidental Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Crack and Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hate at First Sight, Knifeplay, Learning what love is, Mind Meld, Mirror Universe, Naked fights, Somewhat confusing, Voyeurism, Wife swap, angst porn, bond swap, ion storm, pushing buttons, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHolland/pseuds/DrHolland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all. Mirror, Mirror, time and space, strange new lover, same old face.S/U finds themselves in a distressing situation when particles from a ion storm work in sync and transport AOS Nyota and Mirror Nyota into the other's universe. While Mirror Spock is intrigued by the prospect, he soon finds out that AOS Nyota Uhura is not the docile, pretty face he makes her out to be.AOS Spock meanwhile feels like he's been placed inside a nightmare as Mirror Nyota has him worried of about what madness she might plan next. What no one expects as they wait for the next storm to set things straight is for all of them to fall in love. Can AOS S/U make it out unscathed and intact after the being cast on opposite sides of the looking glass? Will Mirror S/U learn that there's more to a relationship than the cold comfort of lust and physical affection?





	1. The Ion storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukesaysno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesaysno/gifts), [AdelphaHighbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelphaHighbrow/gifts).



> Okay so I know this summary is...lacking and Dr.Holland would have done such a better job of it but since she's done so much with the outline and been super busy with work, I'm trying my best to step up to the bat. That being said the layout is pretty straight forward with whose POV it is in each chapter and clearer summaries in each posted chapter here after. 
> 
> Out of all the plot bunnies and prompts I've heard/be given/chatted and dreamed about the mirrorverse 'wife swap' has been the most popular and fun. Adelphahighbrow probably said it the clearest and Lukesaysno has been thinking about it the longest, that I know of. I'm just so thankful that DrHolland is undertaking this with me so it's not that much of an stressor and the story gets out quicker without a strain on other WIPs that I have going ( Crown jewels and believe or not Between Two Suns)
> 
> That being said if you need any clarification on any POVs let us know and we'll totally answer you on it :D. Just hoping you all find all of it as entertaining, funny, hawt and sweet(ish) as we do.

AOSPrimeverse: Spock’s POV

 

It was a dark and stormy night. Well stormy at least, in space every hour was dark. Alpha shift had long since past and had seen Spock and Nyota fast asleep after a turn of lovemaking.

 

Spock’s mind still turned over the memory of it, curious as to her sudden ferocity midway through. With unforeseen strength Nyota had shifted beneath him in such a way that he rolled completely onto his back to counterbalance the moment. His bewilderment only grew when her fingernails set into his skin, marking him with the intention. 

 

From what he could glean in the moment Nyota’s mind had been awash with ecstasy, wanting him more than she wanted anything else right them. She dug in deeper until Spock reacted instinctively and pinned her back down beneath him. 

 

Her strange yet arousing behavior did not cease there as her hands then went around his neck, cutting off his breath and further picking away at his control. When he tried to center himself she further provoked him with roughly spoken Vulkansu as she tightened her grip. “ You’re so tame tonight, dearheart. Fucking me like a  _ human _ . Are you or aren’t you Vulcan?  _ Act like one... _ ”

 

Spock nearly lost himself then as he gasped softly at the air and snarled silently down at her mocking voice. His focus went from her choking him to her heckling. She had never done so before and that she did so now so crudely inflamed him. Before he could check himself Spock had gathered her wild, twisting figure into his arms and was fast rutting against her. Nyota clawed at him until her grip faltered and she fell prey to his thrusting. She twisted underneath him with a submissive mew and scored his skin down his back. “ That’s right...yes...take what’s yours…”

 

When she arched her hips towards him, Spock held them and drove in deeper. She yelped with a hiss and shook her head fitfully.

 

“ Ah! Wait, I’m gonna come!” but her words morphed into cries as his lok pushed her over the edge into the bliss that she feared. 

 

He felt her surprise that he would allow her to climax without permission and he almost commented on it when she pulled him down and set her blunt teeth into the thin skin surrounding his collarbone. His back bowed and his hands went to the sheets, tearing them between his fingers as he fought to reign himself in. Nyota, however continued her efforts to bring him down with her.

 

In an awesome feat of flexibility Nyota moved her leg to hook the limb up and over his arm and the other about his waist. The stretch gave to her center a new, indescribable sensation around him. Spock went rigid above her with an open expression of pained awe. “ Nyota-”

 

He was seconds away from losing himself but in that bliss Spock sought to share it with her. Grabbing her hands he pulled her mind down into the pleasure she gave him by opening to her completely. She convulsed harder and practically purred his praises. “ So good…” 

 

Spock savored the feeling of her soft, slender figure trembling ecstatically beneath him and gave himself over to the overwhelming pull for his own release. 

 

The sound of her voice crying out had been especially alluring as the first hot pulse of his semen spilled inside her. Spurred on from Nyota’ wild abandon, Spock planted his parted mouth down onto her shoulder until her skin gave in to his teeth. Nyota’s nails dug savagely into the flesh of his buttocks as he sunk his teeth and lok in deeper. “ Fuck…!”

 

She came down for her high in a chorus of breathy pants, looking for all the world like a sated woman once starved. His hands gathered her limp body against him and stroked her back as she recovered. “ Ash-vel.” he croned, nuzzling her neck with his lips. “ T’du, ash-vel.”

 

As he cradled her in his arms, Spock felt her elation at the unexpected affection and again when he knotted soundly inside her with a growling hum of satisfaction.

 

She gasped his name in a way he had never heard before, further peaking his climax until he shut his eyes against the pressure of it. When he feared taking anymore of it he moved his mouth from her shoulder to her lips and groaned longingly at the wet, silken feel of her tongue. 

 

Nyota sank into the admiration with a curious shyness that had him encouraging her to accept it.  _ What is mine is surely yours _ he pressed, unclasping one hand to cup her cheek and kiss her more thoroughly. Slowly she did but still her kiss was traced with a faint edge of doubt and aggression as she nipped at his lip and chased his tongue back into his mouth. 

 

Contentious and sublime, the two of them joining in such a querulous fashion had his head swimming and his body still stiff and voracious. But there was something between them that had both pausing in consideration. Their bond buzzed steadily between them but in almost a different tenor as if one of them had changed the notes.  _ Strange _ ...

 

Spent, breathless and now unknotted, Spock fell heavily to her side and laid there panting in tandem with her own breathing. Reluctantly he unknit their fingers and closed his eyes against the shame that was welling up subsequently after his orgasm dimmed. 

 

His lack of control and composure was deplorable; he could have hurt her. Nyota was strong but she was human and he had barely harnessed his strength as he drove his cock inside her. 

 

A drunken haze had settled over him as she used her mouth and mind this evening. It seemed with every bit of restraint she pulled away their lust surged higher. He felt helpless under the undulating wave of it all so close inside the bond between them that he wanted every bit of what she wanted and Nyota had wanted him feral.

 

Spock glanced over at the darkened silhouette of his sleeping bondmate and puzzled over her peculiar kink this evening. The flashing light from the ion storm poured in from the porthole and highlighted her dozing form. He could not place the exact root of his worry but something about her...as he touched her seemed different.

 

But even that was a poor word choice because in her everything felt the same. It was if Nyota had come back from time away from him and gained new insight, experienced events that he could only retrieve second hand through melding. What was this madness? How could she be the same and yet…

 

Spock reached out for her in his uncertainty and drew Nyota back against his chest. He was just about to nuzzle into her hair when he noticed the unobstructed length of her neck and shoulders. Her hair…? What had she done with it in such a short time? Yes, it had been bound with pins into a  _ protective style _ as she put it but there was very little left on her scalp to protect.

 

Panic flared inside Spock as his doubt grew and his certainty shatter. Sensing his dismay, Nyota quickly woke and turned towards him in alarm. Her eyes shone brightly from the electrostatic thrashly of the ion storm raging outside but her gaze is hard and defensive. He felt her mistrust and fear towards... _ him _ ? Spock’s eyebrows drew together as they looked each other over in clear confusion and then he felt another emotion simmering off of her. 

 

Shock.

 

Tension gathered in their bodies as their eyes narrowed at the changes found in the other. Spock began to inhale to speak when Nyota lunged back towards his wall and snagged a ceremonial lipau(knife) he had bracketed against the wall. 

 

Spock’s eye widened as she fell forward and swiped down towards his chest. He dodged reflexively and hissed when the dagger’s tip still caught him on the shoulder. He barely had time to assess the damage when he saw Nyota...or whoever the imposter is, coming at him again this time with her arm swinging down over head. He rolled back towards the edge and onto the floor, taking the sheet wrapped around them down with him as he heard the blade sink down into the mattress where he had been laying. 

 

The shifting sheets sent his bondmate’s double flying backwards in the middle of trying to retrieve the blade and left Spock with a momentary advantage. 

 

He stood, ignoring the cut to his shoulder and watched as she rolled up from her back and over to where the blade was impaled in the mattress. His body lunged reactively, beating her to the blade before she can snag it.

 

He closed his hand around the hilt and with a well measured tossed the weapon behind him. Spock threw the knife as hard as he could while keeping his eye on the terror in front of him. The dagger spun through the air and sank deep into the wall of his quarters with a metallic thunk.

 

Nyota’s eyes followed its trajectory, distracting her long enough to give Spock time to throw his weight over her and bind her hands inside his own. 

 

She cursed with a shriek and squirmed beneath him, not much differently than she had minutes earlier as his naked form pinned her once again. “ What the hell happened to your face?! Get the fuck OFF of me! Get OFF! ”

 

Spock winced mentally at her anguish but kept to his work, securing her wrists with the sheets he had torn. He had left the fabric in ruins as she shifted her position mid coitus and left him desperate for something to grab hold of. Where he had once been remorseful about the action he was now grateful as it sped along the process of binding her wrists. “ Hold still.” he huffed.

 

Thinking that she was hampered enough to start hobbling her feet, Spock shifted down towards her ankles when he felt her small fists club the back of his head right at the base of his skull. “ I said, Fuck off!” 

 

Spock shook his head and blinked drunkenly at the spots swimming before his eyes as she resumed her struggled underneath him.

 

As the last of the floating lights cleared away, the Nyota look-alike yanked her legs from underneath him and lobbed a well placed kick to his ear with a vicious war cry. “ Don’t touch me!”

 

Spock grunted in pain and growing irritation as she wiggled her way off of the bed and made her way over towards his dresser. Anxiety coursed through him as Spock guessed what she was after and raced after her. “ Stop!”

 

Just as the short haired harpy was fishing his phaser from his top drawer, he snatched her by the waist and pushed her back down on top of it. 

 

“ Who are you!? Why do you look like him!?” the Nyota screeched into the air,  jerking wildly against his hold. Spock opened his mouth to answer but thought better of it as she wildly gesticulated below him and nearly kneed his groin in the process. He pulled her closer to avoid a repeated attempt to dismember him and was dismayed to find that it only further riled her. “ Get off! Get! OFF! GAH! Freak! You’re not Spock! Non-Imperialist garbage!”

 

“ I would ask that you stop resisting!” he huffed in a near shout. 

 

“ Sit on it!” she shouted bucking and arching her back to break free. It was taking everything in him to secure her and make sure neither of them was hurt in the process. 

 

Spock didn’t waver in his grip knowing all too well how proficiently she could fight. She tried to move her leg over enough to kick him away but he grabbed the offending limb by the thigh and slid her back towards him until her rear was clear of the dresser top. Her struggle against him turned to that of trying to keep her balance. With her hands still bound, her back threatened to either fold forward towards the piqued Vulcan or down onto the floor.

 

Their joint nudity was not lost on his biology. Her inelegant writhing had the lower extremities from at his groin swelling in anticipation. However, Spock was far as he could be from lustful arousal. 

This female was vile and without a doubt the crudest creature he had the displeasure of intimately touching. This was not at all his beloved. She was…? She was…?

 

He stared down at her in dismay and felt his brows fold in confusion. Who exactly was she?

 

“ I order you to tell me who you are.” he demanded. He tried fruitlessly to ignore the twisting rub of her body against him.

 

“ Eat me!” she barked as she surged forward. Surprise was on her side as her sneak attack led to her head butting him on his nose. 

 

Spock recoiled with a hiss and huffed what wetness he felt trickling down through his nostrils. He glared at her through watery eyes and wrinkled his nose to ease the stinging there. This female was completely hostile and being unreasonable! 

 

With his injuries growing and his question going unanswered, Spock released one of her thigh and placed a much warranted nerve pinch to her shoulder. Mid growl the wretch lost consciousness but a scowl still lined her pretty face.

 

Spock panted above her and placed back fully onto the dresser. What was this... _ being _ ? Whatever she was he would not risk further examples of her martial mastery. He rubbed his ear and held at his nose while he limped over to the bed for more material to bind her with. 

 

As he shredded the sheets further and wove them into a makeshift rope, Spock pondered over the question further. 

 

That was not Nyota - at least the one he knew. 

 

Despite the touch, the sound and the smell of her, something was clearly amiss. She repeated asked who he was though he could feel her answer within her mind. She knew him but not in this behavioral regard. That was an assessment that was mirrored between them. Nyota had never once acted so viciously. 

 

Not only that but she had been equally baffled by his appearance as well. He could see the recognition in her eyes followed by suspicion when she looked over his face but what about him had her maliciously on edge?

 

Spock knew that when he and Nyota first started coitus her hair was its typical bust long length but at its resolution, without any explanation or implements to do so, Nyota’s hair had somehow grown shorter? Illogical but also inconclusive. He had not in that time separated from her for her to switch with someone else and yet this...woman...was most certainly not his. 

 

The thought of his earlier enjoyment and appreciation of her feral sensuality just an hour earlier returned to him with a compounding sense of guilt. 

 

He had coupled with someone not his own and did all parties involved wrong. But how could he have known? He glared down at the comely human past out on the dresser and huffed through his nose as his thoughts on her aesthetics came out before he could quell them. Of course she was beautiful, she was an exact replica of his bondmate even endowed with her own bond towards him-

 

Spock froze in place as his mind turned over the thought once more. With a morbid sense of foreboding he tentatively examined his bond to Nyota and watched in horror as the female before him reacted to his mental touch by sighing and reaching back towards him. 

He shook her off in disgust and looked at her in pure bewilderment.

 

“ Who are you?” he repeated again slowly. Of course she didn’t answer but neither was he expecting her to, unconscious as she was. Resigning himself to what he had to do, Spock carefully gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He tried not to touch her overly much but given their state of dress that much was impossible.

 

He went to work binding her to the bed frame. In a revealing spreading eagle, Spock tied each limb and secured the ropes to the legs of his bed. 

 

He shied his eyes over her and sighed. She would grow cold in such a state. In dutiful mercy he covered the rogue with his duvet, leaving her hands and head uncovered. In passing he worried over her lack of a bedpan to relieve herself but he did not intend on keeping her here long. 

 

He had to find out if this was in fact his Nyota and if not, where his had disappeared to and where this one had come from. 

  
  


*

 

AOS Mirrorverse: AOS Nyota’s POV

  
  


On another Enterprise in another universe, the night was just as dark and stormy. In another reality, this would have been have presaged some ominous event, but through the mirror, it was like any other night.

 

The mirror was dark enough all on its own.

 

For Nyota, unaware of the change, it was like any other night when her shift coincided with Spock’s. Perhaps their lovemaking before the storm had left her a little more tender than usual, but nothing contented her like bearing his mark so that she could tease him about it the next day… and the mark he’d left was deep.

 

She dozed and awakened to Spock’s hands in her hair as they spooned together. Always, always she loved the way that he played in it, reveling in the texture, marveling in its feel before venturing south. 

 

There was little that Nyota loved more than feeling the electricity of his telepathic touch against her scalp. Soothing her, calming her… and although as a Vulcan, it was difficult for him to say it,  _ loving  _ her.

 

Tonight was different, though. Instead of a gentle, reverent caress, his fingers twisted cruelly in her hair, snagging it, tugging in the way that he only ever did when they were being rough during sex. The sharp pain felt like pinpricks, and she cried out, fully awake.

 

Before she could utter a coherent word, he’d lifted her ass up in the air and slammed his lok into her. Beyond hard, with such force that her teeth clanged together. He didn’t hesitate before drilling into her, one hand roughly palming and tugging at her left breast, the other tugging her hair as the lightning from the ion storm flashed before her eyes.

 

It  _ hurt.  _ Taking his girth and length when she was fully lubricated and wet for him was already a stretch figuratively  _ and _ literally. Cognizant of the disparities between their sizes and strength, Spock always made sure she was ready, even from the first time… so different from the “dry sex” that her ex preferred, it was a turn-on for her alien lover to see how wet she could get for him.

 

Clearly, that was not his plan tonight. Nyota planned to not only give him a piece of her mind, but to repay him in kind.

 

Not now, though. Her treacherous body had decided that it quite liked being his little human fucktoy, being taken roughly without preamble, simply so that he could get off. Her traitorous mind loved the idea that he woke up so hard and ready for her pussy that he refused to use fingers or mouth or words to ensure she was dripping before he took his pleasure. 

 

If she wasn’t wet when they began, she was dripping now, so much that it was running down her leg to pool on the sheet below.

 

Spock pushed her face into the pillow as he continued his frantic fucking. Then she felt one hand on her ass, and the fingers of the other plunged into her…

 

Nyota screamed with pleasure at the sensation of his anal play. While it wasn’t something they always incorporated into their sex routine, it was always something she wouldn’t mind doing more of. But how could a perfect girlfriend ask her man “you know, I’d really love it if you’d fuck me in the ass more?” Simply put, she couldn’t, especially when she knew Spock could take or leave it. He loved her every particle but he was partial to her high, firm tits, long lithe legs, and her sweet, hot, tight, and wet pussy… and would choose to be there every time. The idea that ass fucking was just naughty and delicious was illogical when Nyota had a perfectly good keshtan-ur designed for the purpose.

 

But as she climaxed, apparently her boyfriend planned to make her dream come true.

 

He slid out of her still spasming pussy, and straight into her puckered hole.

 

The force of Nyota’s scream lifted her head and body quickly from the bed that she felt like she was levitating. With an arm, he brought her flush to his chest, his lok a hot iron rod in her ass, one hand’s fingers splayed over her stomach, the others plunging into her dripping wet cunt as she rode his lok and they both spiraled toward the nastiest, dirtiest,  _ filthiest  _ peak they’d ever managed to reach together.

 

_ Maybe it means we’re comfortable enough as a couple to explore our dark side,  _ thought Nyota wildly as the hand that had been on her stomach snatched her breast to toy with the nipple… while she played with the other.

 

But it was when his teeth found the deep mark he’d made during the storm, and bit her so that the blood ran down her collarbone as Nyota came apart completely. She was beyond thought, speech, or logic as she rode it out, speared by his lok and his fingers, filled completely.

 

It took several long minutes for Nyota to come back to reality. Even then she was still trembling as the hand that had been in her pussy slid up to find her psi-points…

 

And that’s when she knew something was wrong.

 

Their bond was still intact. But these memories, this mind…  _ this Spock was not hers. _

 

She turned around.

 

And when she saw the trimmed mustache and beard, she screamed.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Who are you?” she asked, wide eyed and trembling.

 

Spock considered the woman who was cowering in the corner with the well-used lipau she’d snatched from its display on his wall, the bedsheets that she’d snatched up only half covering her body. Nyota was clearly unaware that it did little to conceal her form, or that he had both a side view and an eidetic memory as one breast and buttock was revealed.

 

The imposter was Nyota Uhura, and yet, nothing like her. Had the Uhura he had recently taken to bedding had the slightest suspicion that he wasn’t what he seemed, she would have slit his throat first and asked questions later -- or not asked questions at all. As it stood, this lovely stranger seemed to have all of his Lieutenant Uhura’s positive attributes yet none of her negative ones.

 

The brief meld had revealed much, namely, that this woman was, or believed herself to be, Nyota Uhura. Yet the places that spiraled through his mind were nothing like anything that Spock was familiar with. It was the same Academy, the same Terra, the same Enterprise, and yet altered.

 

She was indeed bonded to him. The tel was intact, but in this Nyota’s mind, she had consented. The baby faced unbearded Spock in her memories was but a weak shade of himself, always asking and never taking what he wanted.

 

And what Spock of the ISS Enterprise happened to want just then was  _ this  _ Uhura.

 

The greatest difference was her hair. He’d noticed it immediately upon awakening. Uhura kept her hair cropped short for the same reason many women on Imperial starships did. Hair could be pulled or ripped from the scalp. When worn about the face, it was difficult to look over one’s shoulder to see who was lurking, who was lingering… and who was planning to stab you in the back.

 

Yet this Uhura had long, silken black hair that felt soft as the wool of a sha’mi  against his skin. Soft and fragrant, it was as enticing as the rest of her. 

 

He had no idea how this softer, long-haired Uhura had landed in his quarters, but he fully intended on keeping her.

 

The lipau cut through the air, although she did not dare advance toward him.

 

“Answer me! Who are you, and what have you done with Spock?”

 

The question was illogical human nonsense. “I am Spock.”

 

“Liar! He’s going to come for me, you know… and when he does…”

 

“Indeed.” Spock was fascinated. This was going to be a most tantalizing undertaking.

 

He advanced quickly, and dodged the slashing lipau. How illogical of her to use a weapon of his people in an attempt to harm him. In response, he pinned her wrist to the wall so roughly that the weapon clattered to the ground.    
  


“Ah, little one. There will be time enough for playing with knives, but that time is not now.”

 

She twisted and struggled against him, the sheet falling to the ground. As their bare bodies writhed against one another, he pinned her to the wall.

 

“Let go of me!” she hissed, pupils blown in the semi darkness. “You aren’t him, you haven’t the right--”

 

His enhanced Vulcan hearing detected the rapidity of her heartbeat, and through his hand, pinning her wrists to the wall, he could tell she was frightened. His Uhura was so rarely afraid that Spock considered whether this was the same woman after all. Illogical though it was to savor her base emotion, when dealing with Terrans, Vulcans had long ago learned to turn every telepathic insight to their advantage -- necessary for their survival.

This new Uhura’s fear, it was  _ delicious _ . Something to be savored, much like the brown skin he had neglected to taste during their coupling.

 

This was an oversight that Spock felt it only logical to rectify.

 

Without warning, his mouth captured her own in a brutal, punishing kiss. The flavor of her threatened his barely leashed control, so tantalizingly like the Uhura he knew and enjoyed, but so new. 

 

It was most unfortunate that her taste caused him to, as Terrans termed it, let his guard down. If she had been  _ his  _ Nyota, Spock would have never done so, lest he lose his life. This softer, gentler version lulled his senses like a drug…

 

...and yet caused him to double over in pain when she kneed his fast-hardening lok, fleeing to the bathroom and locking the door before her.

 

Spock swore in Vulcan. It took him a moment to recover. The locked bathroom door would pose no trouble at all, and he would punish Nyota for her insolence.

 

“Computer, unsecure door.”’

 

“Unable to comply.”

 

Another curse. “Computer, override all commands to secure door.”

 

“Working.” There was a clicking sound. “Unable to comply.”

 

It seemed that he would need to access the Enterprise’s main systems to obtain access to his own bathroom. Anger was illogical, but Spock was irritated. Even more inconvenient was that was no method on an Imperial starship where he could obtain such access without being monitored. The captain not to mention others among the crew would want to know exactly why he needed the systems override.

 

There were few aboard with knowledge of Spock’s relationship with Uhura. Volatile though she was, and as contentious as their affair had been, Nyota was still his ashayam and his ko’telsu. Such information would be lethal should it fall into the wrong hands. It would certainly be used against Spock.

 

Spock came to a decision. He donned his meditation robes, then lit his asenoi. Sitting cross-legged on the floor within proximity to the bathroom door, he fell into a light meditative state.

 

He would wait Nyota out.

 

After all, there was no Terran who could beat a Vulcan for patience. And when she emerged, he was going to make her pay. That pretty little bottom and long silky hair hadn’t seen the last of him. 

 

Spock rolled his shoulders and neatly steepled his fingers, savoring the feel of his body relaxing at the sight of the flame. As he focused on the fire through the haze of his inner eyelid, Spock’s mind trained itself on the single thought of her. Nyota. Soft, dark and delectably clever, what a naughty little female to tax his patience. 

 

No, he had yet to show her who he, truly was. Her Spock was merely a shadow of his gloriously logical light and his superiority over the latter would no doubt leave her begging...or screaming for more. Taking a deep, silent breath in Spock settled on thoughts as to her punishment. When he was done with her, she would grew wet and wanton every time he looked in her direction.

 

In this contest of wills, Spock would prevail and dominate.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early hours of the 'morning' both Nyotas seek to escape from their respective Spocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably drove Dr.Holland crazy with trying to post this and editing scene like 50 11 times. Sorry

Part A: 

 

\------- AOSPrimeverse Spock’s POV

 

Not for the first time was Spock grateful that the Captain’s quarters were located next to his own. As he stepped out into bright fluorescent light the hallway he felt that every blow the doppelganger dealt him was twice as vivid for any and all to see. 

 

He was so impatient and worried about being seen that he rang Kirk’s door comm, twice. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He was just about to ring a third time when Kirk’s sleepy face came squinting into view. One look in his direction however had the Captain wide awake. “ My God, Spock, what the hell happened to you?! I know you’re not one for late night benders but it looks like you got in a bar fight with a gang of klingons!”

 

“ I have not left my quarters to do such activities, Captain. May I come in?”

 

Kirk rubbed his jaw and stepped back with an incredulous look on his face. “ Yeah sure...wait...you haven’t left your…? Did not I warn you about Romulan bondage! It’s not just something you can just pick up! Believe me, it’s best left to the professionals and the space that it came from.” he berated. 

 

Glancing over his face and Kirk made a face of shocked disgust. “ God, did Nyota do  _ all that _ to you?!”

 

Spock winced at Kirk’s crescendoing pitch and gently cradled his ear once more. “ Her or someone like her. Captain, I must inform you that I am not entirely sure that the Nyota back at my quarters is in fact the Nyota we all know.”

 

Shock left Jim’s face as the seriousness of the matter escalated into something more critical. “ Explain.”

 

Spock gingerly took a seat on one of Kirk’s couches and proceeded to give all the information he deemed pertinent to the situation over to his commanding officer. Jim sat across from him, humming and nodding and occasionally grunting in disbelief until Spock finished his story. 

 

Raking his hand through his sandy blond crewcut, Kirk sighed down at the floor and shook his head. “ Stuff like this always comes up whenever I’m sleeping. Okay, first I’d like to question this ‘Uhura’ myself and then have you and Lt. Leslie escort her to the brig until we can settle on what to do with her.

 

Spock straightened at the mention of the brig and leaned forward with a small frown on his face. “ If this Uhura is in fact our Uhura, I do not believe the brig would be in order or necessarily logical. If she is infected with a virus or suffering from a condition we should escort her to the medbay. If she is under the thrall of some being we have yet detected then we should examine her with a tri-coder before placing her under unwarranted duress.”

 

Kirk wrinkled his nose and shook his head in disbelief. “ Unwarranted dur- Spock, she assaulted my first officer and told him to suck it!”

 

“ She in fact said Eat me sir.”

 

Kirk growled in frustration and ran his palm over his face. “ Spock, dammit, you know what I mean, she’s not herself. She’s got to be put there for  _ everyone’s _ safety!”

 

Spock tilted his head and shot Kirk a eyebrow. “ If you wish to be the one to inform the lieutenant that you placed her in the brig then-”

 

Kirk’s eyes widen at where his statement is headed and popped up out of his seat with a vigorous shake of his head. “ Nope! Your face is enough testament as to what happens when she’s surprised. Quarantined to your quarters it is! Lead the way, Spock.”

 

The pair leave out from the Captain’s cabin and over to Spock’s next door. As soon as the door hissed open Spock knew something was off. Leaving the Captain behind him in the door frame, Spock rushed over towards his bed and found it empty of its previous occupant.

 

He stood there staring from the foot of the bed at the ruined mattress before him as Kirk saddled up next to him. The Captain’s eyes search the room before settling back towards the bed.

 

“ Didn’t you say you tied her up right here?” he asked narrowing his gaze, eyeing the fluff tumbling across the bed as they disturb the air.

 

Spock swallowed thickly and continued to cup his throbbing ear. “ Yes, I had.”

 

Kirk’s eyes shut tight with a groan as he turned his back to the tattered bed and stared at the door. “ Shit.”

 

Spock glanced over the wall above the bed and noted the missing weaponry and the empty brackets therein. He blinked slowly and then once again as if the decorative daggers might reappear in their place. No such luck but then again as a Vulcan he knew better than to believe in such foolishness. Not that it wouldn’t have been appreciated at the moment because the situation had gone from bizarre into a starfleet snafu.

 

Kirk had turned around and followed his gaze over to the wall with a groan. “ Hey Spock, didn’t you have...I don’t know like, a lot more, knives and spears up there?”

 

Spock blinked his lids down low in mild annoyance and nodded.“ Yes, I did.”

 

Kirk palmed his face and groaned once more. “ Double shit.”

 

\--------   **Chapter** **2.a. Mirror Nyota**

 

Nyota took another shaky breath and braced herself against the wall of the turbolift. “ Cargo bay one.”

 

She took another ragged breath as the lift whirled down towards the requested destination and her way off this ship. Glancing up at the ceiling she studied the small changes to its construction. “ What the fuck is going on?”

 

Rubbing at the collar of her strange, schoolmarm-like uniform and Nyota grimaced at ‘her’ uniform. As ugly as the design was it was still fashionably short and did well in hiding the draggers she had fastened along her body. “ At least this serves a purpose…but these shoes.”

 

Nyota twisted her so she could get a better look at the boots she was wearing and sneered at those as well. Though practically flat at the heel they did little to nothing in accentuating her legs or protecting her thighs. Everything was familiar but different enough to give her a throbbing headache. 

 

Palming the tense patch muscle along her neck where that Vulcan weirdo pinched and made her pass out, Nyota bit at the inside of her cheek. 

 

What was happening? Why was the lift so  _ fucking _ bright? Why were the walls of the ship’s hull white with blue trim lighting like some space nursery instead of gray trimmed with red like a real starship? Why had that freshed faced, pansy that looked like Spock been so... _ tender _ towards her? And why the hell was he clean shaven in the first place?! The beard was so much hotter...

 

Nyota sled her fingers lower and pressed on the love bite he had laced back along her shoulder. It sat hidden underneath the cut of her reds where none could see. The location of it made no sense. 

 

That Vulcan marked her but kept his physical claim of her hidden? And who  _ was _ that Vulcan? The touch and touch of his skin was the sound, the deep timbre of his voice still shook her in a way that was wickedly delicious and his lok...well heh heh, she was still very much a satisfied customer in that department.

 

Hell who was she kidding? Even without the goatee and snide dirty talk as he ground himself on top of her, the way  _ this  _ Vulcan had touched her made Nyota out to be like some precious being he was revering. 

 

His thoughts had rolled freely off of his skin into her own unlike her closed-lipped bondmate. There had been thankfulness for her desire of him, an appreciation of her bodily welcome to his every whim. This oddball savored her consent but when had her Spock ever done that? Only thing he savored was her obedience and submission. 

 

Nyota huffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a small smile on her lips. It had been kinda nice to be treasured. Totally some weak-ass bullshit but still being doted on was...err umm...pleasant. She cleared her throat and tried hard to ignore the burning at her cheeks.  _ Stupid not Spock and his stupid ass sweetness _ .

 

It was a far cry from his typical possessive domination of her and as much as she enjoyed his turn to tenderness it frightened her. No one’s tender on the ship or anywhere else in the Empire. Softness gets you killed and mercy gains you nothing but a stab in the back. With this double of the Vulcan who bound her to himself, however, Nyota was given something she never entertained as possible.

 

It almost felt like he was making love to her...

 

Nyota palmed her face and groaned in frustration.  _ No! No! No! What the hell was she thinking?!  _

 

Spock wouldn’t make love to her, he was Vulcan! The closest way they came to loving someone was obsessing over them which hers did plenty of but he was cold and calculating not warm and caring.  _ This Spock however… _

 

The image of his face and the sound of his voice when she bite him came to mind, haunting her more as she remembered how much pleasure she gained from it. “ Ah, dammit!”

 

She felt like she was losing her mind but in the best way possible. When they had fought for control and Spock pushed her over the edge he actually took pleasure in her orgasm, not in his mastery over her body. And as eager as he had been to meet her aggressiveness, Nyota had felt his concern after their romp when he withdrew his teeth and his lok from her body. 

 

In his mind he had rarely handled her so roughly and to do so now in reaction to her goading had been unnecessarily vicious in his opinion. Maybe that’s why even with his supreme satisfaction with their fucking he had fretfully pulled her over into his arms and tried to cradle her in apology.

 

The very sensation of it as he touched her skin had her stirring in her sleep. Something had been nagging her since midway through and then as she slept she felt it slowly clicking into place. Spock  _ never _ apologizes to  _ anyone  _ and that meant  _ this _ ‘Spock’ was not her own.

 

The doors of the turbolift hissed open and with a quick look around Nyota strolled out into the spacious cargo bay. It wasn’t full of foot traffic but a few beta shift crewmen roamed about, checking inventory and what she assumed to be general maintenance. 

 

Many of their faces were recognizable but hairstyles as well as personalities had been vastly altered. Everyone seemed at ease and happy...? Smiling and laughing as they were it felt more like a cult of drugged up hippies on its way to faux Eden than it did a professional starship crew. 

 

Nyota wanted to sneer. She would be lying though if she said their workplace cheerfulness didn’t have her more than curious, if not a little bit envious. The ship was still God awful ugly though...the color scheme...and all the glass...yuck.

 

Walking casually through the hanger Nyota observed five crewmen carefully navigating over the cog-covered floor. As soon as they caught sight of her they waved and enthusiastically commented on her hair. 

 

Masters was one them, gasping with delight. She grinned widely in appreciation of her coffire and cooed at her. “ Oh girl, that looks amazing, Nyota! I love it!  _ Tre chic _ !”

 

Nyota blinked over the double of Montgomery Scott’s woman and tried to stay calm.

 

Seeing her was like seeing a ghost. The engineering crewman had been missing for a little under a year, leaving the rest of them to wonder over her disappearance. Nyota never knew what happened to her aboard her ship but Sulu made such a big deal about it that Nyota had her bets on that slimy bastard. 

 

This Charlene kept her hair natural and long, in a soft black halo of curls around her head with a dimples around her mouth that hinted that she smiled often and easy. So different from the meek and quick witted woman she played fuck, kill, marry with while accessing males in the mess hall but Nyota had no doubt in her mind that this was one of her best friends from her version of life. 

 

It made for a bittersweet feeling. Was this universe all that bad, if it made Charlene into such a beautiful and vibrant woman? Nyota tamp down her emotions reflexively and gave her half hearted smile. “ Thanks, Charlene.”

 

Masters lowered her voice but kept it loud enough for all present to hear. “ Spock is going to have you confined to quarters with that cut! Wink, wink hehehe!”

 

Nyota’s smile folded into a grimace as Spock’s name hit her ears. _ You can say that again _ she thought sourly, trying to forget her double trouble Vulcan. “ Oh thank you Charlene.”

 

Lt. Leslie smiled at her in an unusual show of schoolboy charm and elbowed Rogers who was at his side. “ I don’t know about confined to quarters. If I were your man I’d take you out immediately to the ten forward to show you off. Please don’t tell the commander that though, I like my face the way it is.”

 

The group chuckled collective at both her and Spock’s expense with Rogers adding on in a similar fashion at how beautiful she looked with or without long hair. Long hair, eh? So here she had long hair and Spock was still possessive of her. 

 

She laughed along with them to keep her cover but the whole exchange had her feeling unsettled and bashful. 

 

_ Bashful? Psssh! _ She was  _ never _ bashful, but then again no one had ever given her reason to be.

 

Nyota pasted on her best smile and thanked them with surprising sincerity given how much all of them stupefied her recollection of them all. Her hand went over the spot where she kept one of the three blades she kept hidden as a cold comfort. After her thank you they all fell back into sync with their work and went on labeling and assembling what looked to be a D class rover. 

 

Not even a hint of challenge was given. No hard looks, no staring after her, no mumbled threats, nothing. Nyota had to remind herself to keep the confusion from her face and continue to mirror their childish smiling. 

 

What had this Uhura done in her world to inspire such respect and discipline among her subordinates? The agonizers here must have been awful or she must have been especially cruel. She thought the latter must be the case because she had yet to pass even one torture booth since she left the Commander’s cabin.

 

Nyota admired that the thought of her being stronger in this strange space, so powerful that she cowed the Vulcan into submission and had others treating her like any male aboard the ship. She also envied it.

 

She could be all the things her universe demanded her to be. Sly, cunning, sexy and ruthless, she could do it in her sleep. But her heart was not entirely in it. 

 

Sure there were quite a few people who were owed her savagery but there were even more that she had experienced her brutality simply because she was ordered to. Nyota followed her commanding officers and the Empire without question but she would be a fool to say she trusted either. She would also be lying to herself if she said she was okay with how things were. 

 

Her life was not her own and wanted that to change. She had longed thought to steal away onto a passaging black market freighter and make a way into Romulan space. If she ever saved enough, Nyota planned on exploring space and new worlds on her own. If the Empire gave her anything then it was the confidence and know how to take care of herself. Facing off against a few tatted Romulans would be fucking cakewalk.

 

Once in Romulan Space there she could disappear, fight her own fights and make her own choices. She would always have to look over her shoulder in anticipation of an attack but at least she could go and do so on her terms. If she couldn’t be top dog here on the Imperial Starship Enterprise, Nyota would be a leader elsewhere. Her Spock knew this of her and used that to his advantage.

 

That night when he made her his woman, he taught her many lessons. One such lecture was that she was now and always would be his female. For that fact, Spock would never relinquish her. But the alien tactician hadn’t counted on the here leaving by ways he could not conclude scientifically. She wasn’t there to be kept and was free of his covetous grasp. Stranger things had happened but rarely ever had they been so fortuitous. 

 

Nyota nonchalantly waltzed away from the group and over to the bay’s main console and scanned its manifest for any goods she could gather to take with her. Before either Spock could think of a way to steal her back, Nyota was getting off this Cochrane damned ship and making a run for it.

 

Peeking every so often over her shoulder Nyota located a nearby crate loaded with escape pod provisions that were due to be loaded later in the mission along with space jump suits in case of emergency.  _ Well hello there, I’ll be taking a few of those, thank you… _

 

She smiled and tapped in the commands to unlock her loot and went over to retrieve it with not a single soul to bat an eye in her direction. Again she was bewildered by everyone’s easy going nature and snorted to herself as soon as she as boarded the shuttlecraft. “ Idiots…”

 

Looking over the con, the vessel seemed close enough to what she was familiar with but she was sure that with as clueless as these assclowns were they would take issue with her ordering the bay open for her to make her getaway. 

 

Nyota put down her packs, clapped and rubbed her hands together with a cheshire grin. “ Okay...hacking time!”

 

Getting down on her hands and knees Nyota popped the center panel to the helm console loose and set to work making the wires put her plan into action. “ Thank Cochrane it’s the same! Well...kinda...what the fuck is  _ that _ ?! Hmm looks important…” she hummed, chewing on her lip. “ Ugh, you can figure this out, Nyota. You’re still you, you can do this girl.”

 

Opening the repair kit attached to the panel door, Nyota fished out the wirecutter, electrician gloves, pliers and laser welder and popped the small flashlight down at the bottom of the bag between her teeth. “ Just like the comm con only...tiny...and unnecessarily pretty.”

 

All she had to do was hotwire the shuttle’s access into the Enterprises mainframe and implant a dummy flight plan and survey order into command control.  _ Just three more wires before I can scam my way to freedom  _ she chuckled quietly with her bottom wagging in the air.

 

She was just about to join the last of the wires when she felt a strong and familiar set of hands pull her back by the hips. Nyota yelped in surprise as her bottom collided with a firm and very familiar groin causing her to drop the flashlight and scramble for a hold on the console opening. 

 

“ No!” she shouted as she was carefully torn away from the control panel. Nyota growled angrily as her body was brought flush against the torso of the last person she wanted to see. Sappy Spock.

 

“ Dammit! No! Let me go!” she shrieked in his grip. She didn’t want to hurt the dope, necessarily but he was going to turn her loose! Adjusting her grip on her tools she readied her hands to stab whatever part of him she could manage to reach.

 

All too quickly those same strong hands that retrieved her by the waist then went to wrists, applying pressure along the inside of her forearm until her wire cutters and welder fell from her hands onto the floor. She screamed in frustration and squirmed angrily against him. “ Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! NO!” 

 

Spock brought her arms across her chest to hamper her flailing and tried his best to soothe her. “ Nyota, please stop resisting. You will injury us.”

 

Hot tears welled in her eyes. Her plans to roam the stars dwindled down into nothing once more. No matter the Spock or the space, she it seemed like she would never be free of the Vulcan or his effects on her. 

 

“ Just please let me go! I won’t bother you I promise.” she wailed, jerking against his grip. Desperate and none too proudly, she added on more to sweeten the plea. “  I’ll fuck you one last time...suck the logic clear out of you from your lok…you would like that right?” she moaned, grinding her ass against the member in question.

 

Spock recoiled his hips back and held her out in front of him with shock, dread and apprehension radiating off of him and into her skin. “ Bribery is not an accepted practice among Starfleet and Vulcans.”

 

Nyota hung her head and screwed up her face in torment and resignation. “  Please…! Just...I want to go..please.”

 

Behind her Nyota felt him waver in sympathy which revived her anger. She didn’t want his stupid pity just to be left alone...well not really...well...grrr. She wanted space to think and be her own person! Was that too much to ask?!

 

“ I believe you find yourself with lots of time on your hands as the idiom goes to do just that.” he grunted trying to restrain her. “ I am sorry, Nyota.”

 

“ It’s Uhura to you! You don’t-”

 

Her mouth faltered as her body went slack and a sharp sting rang out from her shoulder. The sad look of concern in his dark eyes was the last thing she saw before she passed out and his longing confusion was the last thing she felt.

 

\---

 

AOS Nyota 2b

  
  


Through the mirror, Nyota stood under the spray of the shower, washing away all evidence of her indiscretion with this strange, dangerous Vulcan who was not her Spock. There would be time enough for guilt about the encounter, how wanton she’d been, and how hard (and how much) she’d climaxed.

 

Right now, she had to figure out how to get out of his quarters. If she exited the bathroom, either he would be inside her again, or one or both of them would be hurt. Even if this Spock was not her Spock, he looked so much like her bondmate that she wasn’t certain if she could truly harm him. And she had the sneaking suspicion that this Spock was the same.

 

Clearly, he was far more violent than her Spock. There had been no tempering of his baser nature and desires in bed, and certainly she’d felt the full brunt of his strength when he pinned her against the wall. She began to wonder whether somehow her lover had reverted back to the way he’d told her Vulcans were before Surak’s teachings, but just before she’d gotten into the shower, she scented the heady incense of his asenoi.

 

No matter how violent and uncouth he was, no matter how unchecked his logical instincts and bodily strength, he still was Vulcan. That much was clear.

 

It also ruled out the possibility of pon farr. Nyota had only learned of the condition when they formed their tel after the Battle of Vulcan, and most of the time, didn’t think of it much. After all, Spock was mixed heritage so they didn’t know if he would have to go through the Fires at all. So far, so good.

 

So now the question was how she’d get out of the room in order to warn the captain and find her Spock. If she could only get to them, the strange events of this hour could be explained…

 

Including her indiscretion. Nyota had to block out her memories of the encounter that had just passed, lest she get distracted from the task at hand.

 

However, even if she managed to sneak past this strange Spock while he meditated, she’d need to find her clothing. Generally, when she slept over in Spock’s quarters, whatever she wore over ended up in his ‘fresher, and she kept a number of clean uniforms and casual civvies there as well. But there was no way to get to them.

 

If she could only get to her quarters, Nyota thought, she could get dressed and find her bearings. She’d have access to a console and she could comm the captain to let him know what’s going on.

 

Uhura shut off the shower and listened. This stranger Spock was making no further attempts to enter the bathroom. Her quick override of the mechanisms from the inside worked then. However, she was unsure how long her luck would hold. Drying quickly, she knew that her next task would be to make her way through the ceiling and into the air shaft. 

 

It was quite a task, not in the least because she was nude. Nyota knew that her Spock didn’t quite understand why robes were kept in a damp Terran environment like a room for bathing and elimination. While she wasn’t looking forward to crawling around a dusty air shaft naked, she’d trained long and hard on the Enterprise’s sims, and was more than prepared to get away from this menacing imposter who’d stepped out of a bad daymare.

 

Within ninety seconds, Nyota was through the air duct and into the shaft. It was fortunate that none of the fans obstructed the path between her quarters and Spock’s but the look of the air ducts were strange. She had no clue why the logo of Starfleet and the Federation was different -- instead of the familiar stars and leaves, there was a globe with a sword through it. 

 

_ Maybe it’s the company that does the vents,  _ thought Nyota, feeling a sense of greater foreboding the closer to her quarters she got. But after 15 minutes of wiggling, sneezing from the dust, and trying to remember the path, soon she was pushing out the air vent cover in her own bathroom, letting it clatter to the tiled floor below since there was no need to be silent.

 

Using the soap rest as a foothold, she climbed into her own shower stall, turning on the sonics to clear her skin of dust one final time, resting her head against the wall… but only for a moment. She had a duty to notify the captain of the Spock-like intruder in his quarters, and to do it as soon as possible.

 

She donned her robe and walked out the bathroom…

 

Right on her bed sat the strange, bearded Spock, with a triumphant look on his face.

  
  


\--

  
  


Mirror Spock 2b

  
  


The look on the new Nyota’s face was priceless. Thankfully, Spock had an eidetic memory, for he would be certain to savor it for quite some time to come.

 

She was like a frightened Terran doe. Her hair was in complete disarray despite the obvious pains she’d taken to cleanse herself of his attentions. Such illogical Terran behavior, but of no consequences. It would be most gratifying to sully her person once more.

 

“How did you get in here?” she snapped, eyes sparking, oblivious to the trembling of her robe-clad body.

 

“Did you expect anything less from me?” was his reply. “Or is your Spock not also a grandmaster at chess, and a noted expert in strategic warfare? How disappointing for you if that is indeed the case. Now, where was I…?”

 

He stood from the bed, and she instinctively backed into the door.

 

“Your attempts to escape are futile. I have disabled the locking mechanism in your quarters as well as my own.”

 

“ _ My  _ Spock and my captain are looking for me. You won’t get away with this!”

 

Spock cocked his head to the side. “ _ Your  _ captain perished six months ago when Kirk assassinated him. At least he did in this reality.”

 

Nyota frowned, glaring. “What are you going on about? Kirk  _ is  _ the captain, the very first captain of the Enterprise! He didn’t assassinate anyone.”

 

“Look around you, Nyota. Tell me… are these  _ your  _ quarters?”

 

Nyota twisted her lips angrily and glanced around. “What do you mean, are these my quarters? Of course they are, I…”

 

But looking over her shoulder revealed some shocking information. The tapestries from home, the sculptures, even the walls swathed in purple and mauve… everything was  _ different. _

 

Instead of soft lavender, the walls were painted a garish blood-red.

 

Instead of the carvings purchased from the markets of her homeland, the walls were adorned with knives of every size and shape. Nyota didn’t need a console to suspect that they had been seized from a dozen different star systems, so foreign and strange was some of the design.

 

And lest she deny that these quarters were hers, or at least those of  _ someone  _ named Nyota Uhura, there was a life-sized, lifelike painting over the bed.

 

It was  _ her. _

 

Nyota Uhura, scantily clad in a garment that should not be graced with the term “bikini,” since the top barely covered her nipples and the bottom did more to reveal her puss than conceal it. The garters about her arms and thighs that holstered various weapons were more substantial. 

 

Worst of all, this Nyota’s hair was shorn short. She didn’t understand… she had never cut her hair like that, ever! 

 

She was a Starfleet officer, trained to withstand the most unpleasant of tortures. But the strangeness of the room did little to alleviate her horror and everything to frighten her greatly.

 

“Where am I, Spock?” 

 

Her voice was small. She’d stopped trembling. Her eyes were wide.

 

“You are aboard the ISS Enterprise. Apparently the ion storm transported you to this reality, which is parallel to your own.”

 

Blink. “So you are…”

 

“Spock. Albeit not the Spock you have become acquainted with.”

 

“And the captain…”

 

“Kirk, and yet not the Kirk in your mind.” His eyes glinted. “There will be no hope of rescue from him. He has wished to make you his woman since you grace the bed of Captain Pike.”

 

“Captain Pike… you mean  _ Admiral  _ Pike! And I never slept with him! I’ve never slept with anyone in the fleet, except…”

 

“ _ Him. Me. Us.”  _

 

This newer, more delicate Uhura was stunned silent by his declaration and glanced down at the floor with an expression he couldn’t decipher. So, it was true, he had been the only one to have her within Starfleet. How intriguing, how very sublime. 

 

He stepped towards her and slowly closer to his new bondmate.

 

As illogical as the conclusion would be, the two of them seemed fated, destined to be with one another. If ever it weren’t the case, Spock supposed it would be from his lack of confidence in claiming her or his ineptitude to do so. It was hard to see Nyota denying him in any universe. Having touched them both Spock knew how hotly she burned for him.

 

His desire of her was quite clear. Human wouldn’t notice the small, subtle gestures he made towards her in the public eye but for any Vulcan his proximity as the stood together was enough to know what was going on between them. 

 

Nyota had been so distracted that she had not noticed the way he’d been stalking her, like prey, closing the distance between them. He would not underestimate her this time.

 

Nyota lifted her chin and glared at him defiantly. “I don’t know what the Nyota Uhura of this reality is like, Spock. But I am nothing like her. I do not sleep around. I am a one-woman kind of girl…”

 

“And yet, you gave yourself so freely to me not an hour ago… a stranger, in your bed.”

 

“That’s because I thought you were him!”

 

“Negative. You cannot lie to me, Nyota. You knew something had changed, yet you submitted to my attentions.” His eyes darkened and his mouth hardened. “Your Spock cannot satisfy you need the way that I can and will.  What has he done to leave you so very hungry? Or rather what hasn't he done?

 

He was so close that their breaths were intermingling. “You’ll do no such thing,” Nyota promised. “I’m going back to him,  _ and  _ my Enterprise,  _ and  _ my reality. I will not stay here.”

 

“You have no choice. There is a 98.674 percent chance that the conditions that led to the switch cannot be replicated.”

 

“Then I’ll have you know that my captain does not believe in the no-win scenario. And my Spock will never leave me here with you, especially once he figures out your Nyota. He will come for me.”

 

“I will not allow that. If against all probability he finds you, I will kill him.”

 

“You have your own Nyota!”

 

“ _ Ha,  _ but I shall have you both. She and I will enjoy teaching your our games, little doll.”

 

Her hands flew up to push him away, but it was like pushing an immovable wall. Spock decided that it was illogical, this flame of desire for her that flared at her fragility. She was in optimal physical condition in her reality -- he’d seen that in the brief meld -- but compared to his Nyota, she was fragile as cotton. As delicate as a Terran flower.

 

Spock was looking forward to defiling her. Repeatedly. Her wrists and ankles had never known the pleasures of being tied and immobilized by ropes and shackles. Her pert bottom had never known a lash…

 

...or the palm of his hand.

 

What a gift this ion storm had brought to him.

 

But this gift had a few tricks up her sleeve.

 

“It’s clear that you can force me to do what you want,” she told him, voice firm and unwavering as she went perfectly still in his hold. “That’s what the difference in our anatomy means… you’re much stronger than I am. But I don’t think that’s what you want. I think you want me to want you, like you’re pretending I did in bed earlier.”

 

Spock’s triumphant smirk faded.

 

“Make no mistake, I have no need to force you, Nyota,” was his reply. “But I can be… most persuasive.”

 

“You can persuade all you like,” was her retort. “My heart belongs to  _ my  _ Spock, and I will get back to him.”

 

“ And persuade you I shall. I can be most persistent, a quality that I believe you will come to appreciate in future endeavours.” Spock promised, stroking a finger beneath her chin. She was so very enchanting. Sweet. 

 

“ You will need my assistance to survive aboard this ship. It is most unlike your own.”

 

To that, Nyota shrugged.

 

“It’s a Constitution class starship, right? How different can it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more chapters, stat? Feed the machine and review/comment. It's our only payment LOL.


	3. Settling In ( You are weak where I am strong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys because we don't have the fluff-master on this, this chapter got real dark real quick. Obviously the darkness is in the Mirror!POVs but AOS!Spock is still pretty foreboding as well. Thank you for bearing with me on this, one chapter is effectively at least two chapters in one. This one alone is around four chapters so yeah buckle up ahead of time. There is hella smut, extreme Mirror Spock-ness and extreme mental angst on the part of our AOS!prime characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. This honestly took me months to write and I want to know a) if you even liked it b) if you want more humor and/less darkness c) want chapters this long or shorter d) which POVs do you enjoy or want to read the most? You don't have to do all four but those are questions I really do have. Thank you again for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoy.

\------Mirror!Nyota’sPOV

 

“ This is some _bullshit_ …” she grumbled angrily under her breath. Apparently not quietly enough as she felt those stationed closest to her turn their gaze away from their screens and over towards her scowling face.

 

They could keep on gawking for all she cared; checking them with a few pointed statements wouldn’t make her situation any better. Nothing could.

 

Nyota jabbed another channel button clear and held her earpiece closer. She couldn’t believe her luck but...then again, maybe she had this oddball version of purgatory coming to her. She wasn’t exactly what one would call an innocent bystander.

 

She glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Spock standing over the sensor array display. Nyota didn’t know why he even bothered further analyzing the readings; neither of them were going to be happy with the results. Because, _of course_ , the alien eggheads known as Vulcans, were never off on their calculations.

 

She would be stuck here in this universe with that pompous space elf until the next ion storm hit. And to make matters worse, from what Spock deciphered of the galactic trade winds and radiation waves, said storm wasn’t going to be forming anytime soon.

 

Yeah, he answered her with a more definitive number but Nyota didn’t trouble herself with remembering the calculated estimation. She knew what blah blah blah dot blah blah blah meant; a long ass time.

 

She glared at the rigid length of his back and wished to see it on the other side of the closest port hole. The sound of her teeth grinding assaulted her ears but she didn’t think it stop. She was too angry to care.

 

Why didn’t Spock just let her leave?! Surely both of them would have been happier for it…right?

 

Nyota frowned with a brooding grimace and worried the inside of her mouth. Fucking, moral-ass weirdo.

 

Sensing her dark mood, the strange Spock turned his head towards her and tilted it with a chastising eyebrow. _Oops_ , he might have _heard_ that. Hmm, from the tilt of that eyebrow maybe all of that. Stupid ass bond snitching on her private thoughts.

 

That she and this Spock were somehow linked together just as she was with her Vulcan back in her universe, irked her to no end. What did she do to deserve this!? Hmm, on second thought, she rather not answer that....

 

When Spock continued stare at her like some smarmy headmaster, Nyota huffed and gave in.

With a snarky pout, the mirrorverse lieutenant turned back towards her console hub continued to filter through the subspace transmissions.

 

She learned what he would do if he didn’t approve of her performance or behavior. Oddly enough, it didn’t involve an assault weapon or corporal punishment. No, it was a unique set of torture, altered to best gain the results he wished to see. Being confined to the brig had been eye opening but his best discipline had been locking her in his quarters with him inside.

 

She didn’t want to go back to his cabin to wait or alternatively, get thrown into the brig because he and that goofy version of her old Captain decided she had a ‘ _bad attitude’_ , whatever that was suppose to mean.

 

As it was, this Spock never left her alone. From his quarters to the mess hall and again to the bridge, the tempered Vulcan escorted her everywhere. The quiet calm of his demeanor as he walked her around the ship reminded Nyota of _her_ Spock. Her possessive, back breaking, mind bending shadow. He was always cool, ever collected but never doleful like this Spock here.

 

What the hell happened to him anyway to make him so depressed? Nyota wanted to ask but it never felt...right.

 

She allowed the pair of them to go through the motions of their ruse. They would wait out the calm so they could get to the storm. She played her part of being vomit-inducingly cheerful and he committed to his of being the doting, yet professional alien fiance.

 

His act carried over into other avenues as well. While the Captain had discreetly ordered replicated uniforms sent over for her, there were a few odds and ends likes hair products and make up that she couldn’t get on her own.

 

Spock did not allow her into the other Nyota’s quarters, spouting out some mess about it being ‘ _an intrusion upon her privacy_ ’ but he did offer a compromise.

 

“ Captain approaching DS2 in 15 minutes. Request docking, sir?”

 

Kirk swiveled in his chair and gazed out of the viewscreen. The geometric feat of metal and pillars just up ahead filled the entire screen with its size. Nyota was momentarily stunned by the beauty of it. She had never seen a station at such. It looked more like a fortress than a station for ship maintenance and merchant trade.

 

Kirk was watching her with a look of concern as he answered his helmsman.  “ Yes, Mr. Sulu. Uhura. Please have those timed communiques with assigned shoreleave schedules go live to the crew’s comms. Spock, prepare for departure. You have the con.”

 

“ Aye, Captain.” they called out in sync. Nyota chewed on tongue as she double checked her work and sighed. This all used to be so simple that she could have done her job with her eyes closed but now she was struggling to keep up with her daily reports.

 

Everything had changed just enough to have her doubling checking her work and slowing down in doubt. Not for the first time had she left a channel open and heard a few conversations that were meant to be private and had her jaw dropping or her eyes bulging in disbelief. They weren’t so boring in this universe as she thought they were. McCoy must have had his work cut out for her when it came to preparing vaccines because this crew got busy.

 

Each time she had tuned in to such a frequency, Nyota had been met with the Commander’s stare. That or the Captain’s tsk-ing fingers, wagging back and forth at her from where he sat firmly planted in his chair.

 

Truth is she shouldn’t have been there. Not just this universe but working on the bridge. She would have figured they would have locked her up by now in the brig but these big softies trusted her lying ass. _Well_ ...kinda.Not really... _okay_ , not at all but she’s still surprised.

 

Both Spock and Kirk thought it best if they would have to explain as little as possible to the crew over the matter of her ‘appearance’ until Spock could conclude what exactly happened to get her here in the first place.

 

There was also the possibility of their Nyota coming back and each wanted to bear witness to that moment when it should come. However upset she would be to be stuck in the brig, the other, goody two shoes Uhura was sure to be livid if she found herself there. At least, that’s what they said.

 

What they _didn’t_ say, but was perfectly crystal fucking clear to see, was that they wanted to keep an eye on _her_. The ‘daring’ escape attempt Nyota made when she arrived here had made them wary of her tech skills and cautious of her combat mastery.

 

Nyota wasn’t too sure who was more concerned about the latter skill set but from the dubious looks Kirk was shooting her, Uhura would have to say the good ol’ Cap was a wee bit nervous. She didn’t fault him for it, hell she kinda respected him more for it.

 

Her Kirk loved the way she threw her weight around the battlefield but kept his distance from her for the sake of having a peaceful accord with his Vulcan first officer.

Spock made it his business to let everyone she was his and he did not share. For all the times he would manhandle her and fuck her six ways to sunday any time the mood struck, her bondmate had always made sure to protect her.

 

For a moment she kinda missed the creep...but moments like that pass quickly. Good riddance to that galactic, sadistic manwhore. Uhura did not care for being owned but she did relish the fact that she was Spock’s woman and not anyone else’s on board the Enterprise. Especially Kirk’s.

 

Nyota sighed in relief as she finished going over the crew recipient list and confirmed that they had all received their schedules. She stretched her arms overhead and yawned loudly as the lack of sleep caught up with her. Thank god they had shore leave coming up.

 

 _Phfff, shore leave, what was this, a starship or a pleasure cruise_?

 

She couldn’t remember when was the last time Kirk let everyone off of the ship. It was typically the essentials, his buddies, his women and the prisoners they toted therein or the non-essentials...those red shirt ops that had been causing trouble or getting in the way. Who was beamed, transported or sent down all depended on the planet and his mood. Also depending on his mood, was who and how many got transported back.

 

Either way, Nyota was looking forward to leave under _this_ Kirk’s command. Her chance of being maimed or dying while off ship were dramatically reduced. She still had a nick on her neck from her last leave with Sulu and he still had a scar on his cheek from her. Love bites he had called them. Spock disagreed with him, physically so.

 

“ Lieutenant Uhura, a word.” Spock’s voice called out behind her. Nyota crossed her eyes and groaned quietly to herself before getting up from her station and trudging over to where he sat. “ Yes, sir?”

 

Spock stared at her thoughtfully. No doubt he wanted to rebuke her bad attitude but he surprised her.

 

Glancing up at her, he held her gaze. “ The Captain will be back from his scheduled time aboard DS2 at 1800hrs. From that time, you and I will depart the Enterprise and board the station and procure whatever items and sundries you may need until your return.”

 

Nyota wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth, ready to let her two cents fly. When she took in the subtle expression hanging there in Spock’s face, she snapped her mouth back close with a huff. Sappy Spock was trying to make her comfortable. What good come from bucking against his orders or berating his need to take care of her?

 

Digging her nails into her palms, Nyota replied. “ Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

 

With quick turn on her heels, Nyota returned back to her station and ignored the eyebrow that shot up on his forehead in response to her casual acceptance.

 

She sat down and prepared her station for M’Ress to take her place while trying to ignore the nagging feeling of gratitude she felt building in their bond.

 

Spock appreciated her cooperation. That had never happened before with her Spock...she thought, biting her lip. Her easy acceptance wasn’t anything that Nyota wanted this Spock to dwell on. She was just looking out for herself, right? She wasn’t even trying to help this alien commander out...

 

 _It’s not a big deal. She put up with him and he tolerated her_ she pouted to herself. _Not like she cared whether or not the big, emo lug took her out shopping anyways, you know. Not like he wanted to or that she liked that he was doing it. No, no, no, she didn’t care that he was being nice and letting her browse._

 

 _Then why does his kindness bother you so much?_ A small voice accused.

 

Nyota screwed up her face and angrily stabbed her fingers along the console. _Shut up! It bothers me because it’s not real. This isn’t the real Spock!_

 

_In this universe, he is as true as he is real. His kindness towards you is a natural by-product of his nature. You’re his bonded. He’s trying to make his mate comfortable and enjoy his presence-_

 

 _Ha, like I could ever enjoy this pansy ass version of Spock_. All this time he had been bothering her about whether or not she were comfortable in his quarters and need anything for recreation or assistance in relaxing.

 

Nyota had been shrugging him off but she thought of a few things (and ways) that Vulcan could have ‘ _assisted_ ’ her,...like laying down that bomb ass lok game of his. Shieet. Sappy or not, he still knew how to handle himself. The way he made her melt would have given her Spock a run for his money.

 

She groaned and wiggled her thighs together. God she was _so_ horny and their bond (and his body) was doing her no favors. However, all this bleeding heart lame-o could talk about was ‘ my Nyota this.’ and ‘ my Nyota that.’ was like a cold shower thrice over.

 

Wasn’t she Nyota?! Didn’t she have needs?!

 

“ Lieutenant Uhura. If you would accompany me.”

 

Nyota turned towards Spock and was met by his even, unwavering stare. He didn’t look cruel or malicious like her mate but he did look just as alien. She realized she had lost track of time.

 

She had never had that happen before. Nor had she had Spock consume her thoughts like he had.

 

Nyota looked up from her seat and stared back at him, unmoving. He allowed her gaze and took time to observe her as well. Maybe he could feel that she was unsettled but couldn’t see the exact reason why.

 

 _You’re making him possessive and anxious with how you’re feeling,_ Uhura, she chided herself. How could she help it though?

 

How much of his kindness and concern was really for her? How much of this shopping trip and escorting and dinners together were instinctual? She wasn’t use to feeling like a burden...or feeling cherished. Claimed? Yes, definitely. Treasured? Not so much.

 

They were still staring at one another when Kirk exited the turbolift and greeted the bridge. His boisterous presence dispelled whatever was passing between them. Nyota dismissed her thoughts and finally gained her feet. “ Yes, sir. Let’s go.”

 

“ Thank you, Spock. See you two back here at 2100.”

 

“ Aye, sir.” they answered with a salute. Theirs was different here and Nyota had to make sure to copy Spock as he gave a somewhat stiff one.

 

The pair of them made their way to the lift. She welcomed the diversion from her thoughts and feelings as Spock’s double led her off the lift and towards the docking port.

 

She remained quiet for most of it, still stunned with the changes to the ship and her crew.

 

Everyone seemed so genuinely happy. Even more than that, it wasn’t based off of someone else’s pain or loss. Every member was helping to build and maintain the ship, not out of fear but from pride.

 

Nyota nibbled her lip as she watched a group of ops work on a panel next to the jefferies tubes. Between the beeps and clanks, you could hear them chat and joke with smiling faces.

They were so relaxed that she scoffed in disbelief. She couldn’t remember the last time she looked or felt like that.

 

Even now beside her ‘bondmate’ on this new ship her body felt coiled with tension.

When you walked the halls, showered in the morning and laid your head down at night, you had to be ready to fight for your rank, your body and your life.

 

Strange that falling prey to her Spock had effected all of those things seemingly for the better. Losing to her Vulcan had her rank elevated, her body unbelievably satisfied and her life preserved.

 

Truth be told when Kirk brought her before him, all trussed up like a chicken, during Pike’s demised she hardly fought Spock’s advances at all.

 

She had to though, it was expected and he relished every bit of her rebellion. Of course he overpowered her and had his way but out of all of the men on the Enterprise, Nyota wanted to be his.

 

“ Are you well?”

 

Nyota blinked over to where Spock was walking beside her. Vulcan males usually walked ahead of their mates and this Spock had been no different.

 

She looked around and found that she slowed her progress down the tarmac until she had nearly stopped. She had to get out of her head.

 

She smiled and lied with a nod. “ Yeah. Just...a little tired is all.” she said rubbing at her neck. She traced the scars of the Spock’s bites with her fingers and sighed. She was a mess.

 

Spock stared at where she was rubbing for a moment too long before looking back at her face. “ I will prepare you tea before bed tonight. It should help with your sleep.”

 

“ Thanks.” she mumbled, still rubbing at her neck.

 

“ None is necessary.” he replied briskly.

 

They fell into silence after that and as efficiently as possible, made their way onto the space station.

 

Dull grey corridors funneled her, Spock and the rest of the visitors in and out of the giant metal structure. The air was cool and sweet, freshly cycled she assumed- a rare treat indeed.

 

Gazing out of the ports, Nyota admired the enormous talon-shaped pylons towering above and below the station like cautionary spikes.

 

She tried hard not to let her curiosity of this universe not get the best of her.

 _You won’t be here forever, think of it as a layover_ she thought, as they waited at the security gates and funneled through the line. Nothing but a pit stop for the rest of my life in the Imperial fleet.  

 

All thoughts of ISS evaporated as soon as they gained clearance through the station’s translucent medical and security forcefields. Nothing had prepared her for the sight of the central hub.

 

It was... _gorgeous_. The bland looking exterior did no justice to the deep station’s vibrantly colored interior. Stepping out from the gate terminal, they stopped just at the mouth of the dock port and gazed out into the bustling honeycombed hall.

 

Tens of aliens Nyota didn’t know still existed filled the atrium, with scents and sounds that titillated as while as frightened her.

 

How many types of alien were here? How many had been present in her universe that they sought fit to exterminate?

 

Nyota swallowed roughly as she gazed out over the masses. So many...there were so many people and languages and cultures she did not recognize.

 

And as wonderful as she found the massive station was, the mere existence of it scared her.

 

They had nothing like this in the Terran Empire. being here now felt more like a fever dream than reality. She knew the imperial way of Terra was harsh but she had no idea of how much it had taken away from her and everyone else in the universe.

 

She staggered back into Spock’s stiff form as a group of bright blue aliens with thicks facial divisions rushed past her in a fit of jovial laughter. As she stared after them in fearful confusion, the warm caress of Spock’s hand to the inside of her waist brought her out of her shock.

 

Just as she gazed up at his stony face, the hand at her side disappeared and a space between them resumed.

 

She must have had her guard up on high alert because Spock shocked her with the simple motion. She had to check herself to keep from reacting defensively.

 

As Spock stepped away Nyota also found herself mourning the loss of his touch.

 

Uhura walked after Spock with a quicker pace to her step, not wanting to get lost in the nonsensical concourse. “ This place is packed to the rafters.”

 

“ It is quite busy.” Spock agreed sidestepping a spotted female with her wrinkly nosed companion. “ The store we are looking for should be this way.”

 

Nyota happily followed him, keeping a wary eye on the Andorians and Tellerites she spied.

 

They were surprisingly docile but she wouldn’t let herself believe it. New universe or not, those aliens were as bad as Klingons in their defiance and warcraft.

 

She was so busy scowling at one passing by that she crashed into Spock’s back when he came to a stop in front of the store. She huffed and stalked around him, not thinking to apologize.

This wasn’t what she was expecting for a shopping trip. Being caught off guard was making her grumpy from the building tension it created.

 

Spock glanced down at her with a question in his eyes but she gave him no time to ask.

 

She fixed her gaze forward and breezed past him as if she owned the place. “ Okay, now we’re talking. Let me at ‘em.”

 

Spock faithfully trailed behind her, now more wary with her brave about face.

 

True was, Nyota didn’t want to admit she felt scared around all these aliens. Hell, she was mated to one but Terra’s xenophobic policies and propagandas kept racing through her mind.

 

How was she supposed to relax when there were so many Andorians around? Everyone knew they kidnapped and tortured humans. And Tellerites used Terrans as medical lab rats. Not to mention what those weird ass Denobulians did…

 

The longer she stayed in this universe the less confident she felt navigating it. She needed this Spock more than she wished she did.

 

Said Vulcan was hovering just a few feet away, watching her viciously push and pull at the garments folded along the table.

 

She was looking for something slinky, something sexy, anything familiar to make her feel like she wasn’t going through some out of body experience but all the clothes were puritan garbage.

 

As Nyota walked from the table towards the racks, Spock came once again to her side. “ Uhura, I must ask why you are so agitated. Did something or some-”

 

“ Just give me a minute.” she barked, storming towards the sales racks. The order PADDs mounted at the center scrolled the colors in stock and available changing rooms with a cheery beep as she approached. ‘ Hello. How can I assist you today?’

 

“ You can assist me by shutting the fuck up.” she grumbled, thumbing through the hangers.

 

“ Uhura.” Spock called with a hint of warning.

 

She clenched her teeth and huffed through her nose. She had to calm down and get her bearings. If she didn’t do it soon this was sure to be a disaster.

 

Cochran knows she should have knocked on wood right then for all that happened after.

 

AOS Spock 3a:

 

Spock returned to his quarters and sat down at his desk. They had just come back from their shopping excursion at the space station and none too soon. Nyota had been more difficult than the Vulcan deemed fit.

 

For the first time, Uhura, particularly this version of her, had embarrassed him in public.

 

The strength of it went beyond his ability to repress. He hadn’t thought it possible but his homeworld’s maxim of infinite diversity in infinite combinations should had girded him to the likelihood.  

 

In the background, he could hear Nyota’s voice above the hissing drone of the sonic shower, just as sweet and melodic as it always had been.

 

The song she sang, however, was far from those sentiments. It was a bawdy lyrical mess, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what she could do and perform to any man brave enough to try and bed her.

 

He felt his cheeks burning at a particularly crude stanza about fellatio and turned bodily away from the door.

Did her salacious nature knew no bounds? And what she thought of him, equally pained Spock.

 

She judged him as overly-sensitive and prudish. At the same time this wicked version of his mate looked to him expectantly for discipline and _punishment_.

 

He could feel it there in the bond between them, a perverse sort of glee that he would take her in hand and _use_ her. That in itself was a particular thorny issue. He was still a bonded male with very bonded male needs. Nyota no matter her nature was still undeniably attractive and his body reacted thusly.

 

He could feel the growing lust and tension rising within her through the bond as she continued to shower. The singing had stopped but he could still hear her voice from beyond the stall, moaning, humming, calling his name as she pleased herself.

 

Tension gripped him as he fought to ignore it, willing his mind mute the sensations of her ever growing pleasure. Breath after laboring breath, Spock dimmed the mental bliss until only he was left with her plaintive cooing from the walls beyond.

 

And an erection he would pay no credence to.

 

His body wanted what was his but could not have. And even by some exception he could have with her what he had with his true mate, it would never be like that between them. She was too...demented.

 

Her moaning voice grew into a shrill crescendo until it broke with a sobbing wail. “ Spock!”

 

His body tremored at the sound of his name and jerked on his control. Spock closed his eyes and steadied himself from the barrage of emotions her climax inspired in him.

 

Mostly the torrid urge to make her cry out like that around him.

 

Spock grit his teeth and rubbed at the hair raised along the back of his neck. _It is not her, it is not her, it is not her._

 

His heart could not reason what his mind knew to be reality and craved Nyota all the same. The passion that Spock possessed for her had yet to waver, lying full and abundant as it had always been.

 

No matter how he looked at it, Spock felt at odds with himself in a way he never thought to be possible.

Uhura: his bondmate, his shipmate and lover, could be the possible death of him if he let his guard down.

 

Spock had not discounted that he was still missing two of his knives from his wall mantle. They hadn’t been found on her person, nor in or around the shuttlecraft Apollo. He knew Uhura remembered where she had stowed them but even in this foul recreation, Spock would never violate her mind.

 

This pixie haired reaver was his by bond but that was all. She did not know of his great affinity for his Nyota or how much she as a person inspired him to be his best self or of how much he missed her kissing him good morning as soon as she woke.

 

She did not know these things because, he assumed because her Spock neither told or demonstrated his great need of her. Perhaps he had committed himself to kolinahr or some other mental practice that kept him emotionally unavailable but it was hard to believe that was the cause given her memories of ‘him’.

 

No matter how condition, this Nyota had Spock fit to be tied. Case and point, their earlier shopping excursion.

 

As they walked from store to store and the occasional kiosk on the space station, Spock couldn’t help studying her for signs of his old bondmate. He came up empty every time he did so, noting the small quirks that were missing and the new idiosyncrasies that had taken their place.

 

When in deep thought, this Nyota would slightly part her lips while his would nibble her bottom lip, particularly in the right corner. When provoked to anger this Uhura would first attack and question later, unlike his bondmate, who more often than not, gave her opponents fair warning that they were treading into dangerous territory.

 

Their sense of humor also differed, with the former being witty and somewhat latent like his own while the latter could only be described at as crass.

 

As many differences as there were Spock could not deny the what few similarities they shared. The fragrance of her skin still tempted his senses with the urge to indulge a sniff. Her hair still threaded through his fingers like silk when he had the opportunity to touch her there.

 

A rose was still a rose no matter the amount or sharpness of its thorns. If that were true, could the same hold true for a woman if she had blossomed in dry, rocky soil? Was this Nyota not just as beautiful and brilliant as his had always been? In her quiet moments as she slept and when he had not known her to be someone other, did this Nyota not yearn for Spock, either Spock in her subconsciousness?

 

He supposed it was due in part to the bond transference. This Nyota longed for them as a pair at all despite his twin’s manhandling of her.

 

Perhaps he was looking for atonement for his earlier transgression against his true mate.

 

How he had shamed himself. He stood there in the store as the other Nyota shopped and recalled the memory.

 

She had pressed against him so sweetly. The swell of her rear swiveled against his groin as he held her small wrists in his hands and awakened his hunger.

 

_‘ I’ll fuck you one last time...suck the logic clear out of you from your lok…you would like that right?’_

 

And what had he, the moral, dispot said back to her?

 

_‘ Bribery is not an accepted practice among Starfleet and Vulcans.’_

 

 _He_ had not said no. Why hadn’t he just said no? The thought of her sucking any mental comprehension from him was terrifying but the thought of her plush mouth wrapped around his lok…

 

Spock exhaled fitfully through his nose and played it off as the short haired Nyota glanced up at him curiously. She had been inspecting a metallic dress that was disconcerting short as well as two sizes too small for her frame and she probably thought he had been huffing in disapproval. Though the noise had not been intended towards the garment it certainly merited disapproval.

 

As if sensing his inner monologue Nyota smiled at him wickedly and tapped the screen of her shoppingPADD to order it sent to the dressing room. “ Don’t be such a sour puss, Spocky pooh. I’m _sure_ when you see me in it you’ll _love_ it.”

 

“ One can never certain when it comes to something as subjective as fashion. As the old Terran adage says, Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

 

“ And what would you say about me Spock? Am I less beauty now than I was before the switch?”

 

“ You speak as if you’ve always been here when you are in fact from another plane of existence. Having just met your acquaintance no less than a standard week ago I cannot say whether your beauty has grown or diminished.”

 

“ So you are saying I’m beautiful then…” she teased with a wink as she picked up another cocktail dress. It was even shorter than the one she previously picked up. Spock blinked at her in dismay.

He found the wink just as startling as her choice of attire. His heart should not have hammer so at the sight of her smile or the thought of her body but then again hadn’t it always?

 

Spock huffed again and surveyed the nearby racks for a dress with more... _coverage_.

 

“ I said no such statement. What do you think of this dress?”

 

He held up an orange maxi dress. With a braided collar that doubled as straps for the halter aspect of the top, Spock felt it was a sound compromise for both its color and sensual appeal.

 

Nyota took one look at it and scoffed with a snort. When he said nothing, she paused in her search on the rack. “ Wait?! Are you being serious?! Of course you are.”

 

She looked closer and shook her head. “ Nope. No way.” she answered pushing away the hand he had holding up the garment. “ Nice try. Thanks for playing.”

 

Spock furrowed his brows down at her casual touch of his person and looked from her back to the gown. “ I do not see why this does not appeal to you.”

 

Nyota rolled her eyes and jabbed her well manicured nails down towards the bottom of the dress as it skirted the floor. “ It’s nice, I guess if I were a nun having a night on the town or a 40 year old virgin looking to score before I end it all.”

 

Spock put the dress back so swiftly it rattled the rack and shot her a look of frustration. “ Nyota!” he hissed under his breath. “ Please try to be reasonable and not so coarse.”

 

She sighed and threw her arms up into the air. “ What? I’m not! It’s just ugly to anyone under 70 years old...and with a working pair of eyes…”

 

Spock’s eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep, measured breath. He did not want to toss her out of the nearest airlock. He did not want to. Actually _,_ he _did_ but he would not. She was illogical but that was the nature of this Nyota and rational or not she was unfortunately his.

 

Much to his surprise, when he opened his eyes he saw her biting her lip and tapping on the orange dress on her PADD’s screen to get sent to the dressing room. When she looked up and saw the surprised look on his face she rolled her eyes and shrugged. “ What?”

 

Spock shook his head as she stalked off and exhaled loudly as she disappeared into the dressing room. Would it be too much to ask for her to obtain everything she needed in this one store so this shopping venture could be over with?

 

Knowing the answer to his own question he trudged over to the dressing room area and waited outside of the room she occupied. He let his mind go blank to the tinny sounds of music playing over the speaker and the rattle of hangers being moved around. When five minutes past and he became concerned.

 

“ Nyota?”

Nothing.

“ Nyota have you dressed?”

Silence greeted him again and he paled. What if she escaped him under the guise of trying on clothing? He rushed headlong into the room, prying open the door by Vulcan force and froze.

 

There in front of the dressing room mirror stood Nyota as he had never seen her before. Wrapped in black, the slinky fabric held each and every contour of her body. Her back was to him, baring scars and scrapes his Nyota had never worn.

 

She watched him in the reflection of the mirror, a wry smile on her face as she shifted her hips suggestively to one side. The short bottom of her dress fought not to ride up over her rear as she did so, drawing Spock’s attention to all the wrong places. Logic help him.

 

“ You like it, baby?” she asked, stretching her arms up overhead and twisting her hips around. “ I thought you might.”

 

Spock floundered for a response until she reached out to touch him. He baulked away and hissed out a whisper. “ I am not your baby nor do I approve of you attire.”

 

She gasped in mock offense and delicately brought her hand to her mouth. “ Oh no! I had no idea that you would hate something so fashionable! But if you don’t like it…”

 

Before he could follow her line of logic, Nyota had shrugged off the straps and slid out of the dress. Problem there was she had on nothing underneath it. And the door he was standing in the frame of was wide open.

 

“ No!” He heart sank as he hurried towards her. “ Redress!”

 

She laughed as he rushed to make her decent. She scoffed and shimmed her bare breasts before him. “ Oh no...are you scared of a little _cleavage_?”

 

Spock glanced away as she made a game of showing her body. When he did, Nyota pouted but was soon laughing again. “ Not that huh? What about my ass...you’ve always been fond of it…”

 

Slipping out of the dress, the devilish Nyota sauntered away from him towards to the door. In that moment he knew she intended to expose herself further. Frustration erupting, his body moved of its own accord to restrain her.

 

So he was quite surprised to find Nyota pinned between him and the dressing room wall as he sought to keep his true mate’s honor intact.

 

Batting down his nerves he verbal lashed her. “ Anyone could have seen you!”

 

“ I’ve never called you _anyone_ , Spock-kam.” Nyota rolled herself against him and giggled. “ Would you like me to start? Would _anyone_ like to fuck into this wall?”

 

Spock ground his teeth together and she returned the gesture with a pouty whine. “ I’m starting to think you don’t like me…”

 

“Ms. Uhura, **_redress_ ** .” he spat out angrily. He had never been so close to the emotion where it concerned her actions but this woman was testing all of his mental practices. _All_ of them.

 

“ Okay, okay.” she sighed in defeat. “ Fuck, you’re no fun.”

 

He started to back away when she seized his face by the jaw in a Vulcan gesture he did not believe either Nyota to know. Lust, longing, wicked hunger stole over him as Nyota bashed his nerves with her mental signature.

 

_I own you…._

 

His body’s reaction was immediate, rearing forward to meet her challenge with one of his own. She fought to counter him, her movements more encouraging than intimidating, as he easily pinned her hips with his and held her throat capture in his mouth.

 

 _Mine..._ his mind snarled at her, rebuking her dominance of him. Submitted readily, baring more of his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. A purr of approval rumbled between them, growing louder as he tilted his head to lick beneath her jaw. Sharp, electric stabs of pleasure ignited across his skin as she dug her nails into her back and pushed herself into his touch.

 

When he went to lick her again was when he came back to himself. A memory slipped between them, slick as oil and twice as thick, his hands shackling her to the wall, subjecting her mind to thoughts so torrid that the unchecked strength of his thrusts between her legs seemed restrained in comparison.

 

Through all her cries, whether ecstatic and mournful, was his voice, rough and hot, burning at every thought in mind until all she was left with was-

 

 _Mine_ …

 

Spock withdrew so rapidly the both of them fell onto the floor. He scrambled away until he hit the wall behind him, breath shuttering inside his chest as he fought down his nausea.

 

 _That wasn’t him. That was not him!_ But the sound of his voice, the memory of Nyota’s skin against his own, the sensation around his lok as he sank himself again and again, haunted him.

 

He looked back at her, doubly shaken as she leaned her head back and laughed mirthfully. When she finished her giggling, she fixed him with a wicked grin - the same one she shot him now as she exited the bathroom.

 

He suppressed the urge to shiver as she also repeated the same words she did in the dressing room.

 

“ You are weak.”

  


AOS Nyota: 3b

 

Safely back in her quarters, Nyota panted, back against the wall, willing her heartbeat to slow down.

 

When Spock had told her that this universe was nothing like hers, she thought he was lying.

 

It turned out that he was not.

 

She closed her eyes at the hot trickle that ran down her thighs with a shudder. She couldn’t believe the what had happened on her shift, particularly the last twenty minutes as she tried to make her way back to ‘her’ quarters.

And even more damning, she couldn’t believe how powerless she had been to stop it all from happening. What kind of special hell did her alter ego go through?

 

This soft hiss of the cabin door had Nyota opening her eyes to the looming form of the last person that should make her skin crawl. She wanted to think it was the beard or the cut through his left eyebrow left by a long ago scar but that was lie not even in her weakness moment she could begin to believe. The whole of him was what frightened her and made her reticent to blink in his presence.

 

For all intents and purposes, this Spock was supposed to be the same as her own and just set in a different universe- yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that he seemed taller, appeared larger and took everything in with a steely detachment.

 

He stood there in front of her now with his mouth set in a rigid line as he cooly took her in. “ You did not heed my warning.”

 

Nyota shook her head. “ No. I had no reason to trust you.”

 

“ Yet you are cross with me for coming to your aid?”

 

She sneered and leaned back against the wall. “ What you did was- it would be a stretch to even call it help let alone aid. What you did to Tanaka alone is illegal not only within the Federation but half the Alpha quadrant!”

 

His eyebrows lifted over his hard gaze in a form of a Vulcan shrug. “ There is no such thing as the Federation here. Nor is what I did to Lieutenant Tanaka the source of your ire.”

 

Nyota closed her legs reflexively at his accusation. It was true, as much as she wished it was. No, what she was truly upset about had her arms crossing over her torso, protecting her body as much as she could from his touch. “ What you did to me out there-”

 

“ Was necessary. You are mine.”

 

“ How the hell was putting that device in-”

 

He quietly stepped closer and glared at her. “ You are my woman and in no position to deny me.”

 

Her hands were flying towards his face before he could readily counter, landing a nail-laced slap to his check. Spock’s head reeled fractionally to the left with a snarl, his clawed cheek on full display to her eyes.

 

When he turned back his narrowed eyes were fixed onto hers. The look alone made her blood run cold but she stood her ground with a defiant scoff. Aggravation and lust bubbled and popped like hot, boiling tar within their bond as the thin scratches began to bleed. “ I can defend mysel-”

 

Spock rushed forward and crushed her against the wall. Her legs splayed out to the sides as he stood between him. With disheartening ease, the brute caught her wrists inside one of his hands and jammed the other hard against her face.

 

Nyota peered out of the corner of her eye at the livid expression in his eyes and swallowed with a squirm. She could barely more and hardly breath; as if she were caged within the grip of hot, molten steel. Maybe she shouldn’t have poked the bear?

 

He leaned closer, his mouth brushing her ear, the whiskers of his beard tickling at the skin of her neck. “ I did not say you were defenseless. You have not been listening to me.”

 

She growled and jerked fruitlessly at his grip around her wrists. She hated this, hated him and her body was proving itself to be a traitor as well.

 

Her nipples were drawn tight against the worthless uniform halter women were made to wear, growing harder as she shifted against his chest. Her pussy was wet and wanting as if he had just taken what he wanted minutes before.

And like he might do again.

 

Nyota mewed in protest as he rolled his hips against her. “ Must I show you how much you need me?”

 

Spock wasn’t partial to word play but it was hard for Nyota to believe he had said such a phrase innocently. The innuendo seemed much too clear with the way he had his hip pressed up against her. The physical expression of how arousing he found her lay hot and hard between then. His excitement prickling at her skin from where they touched. But his eyes and expression were more terrifying than ever. He meant what he said, every single word of it.

 

Fear of what he might do next, of what she would have to reconcile unto herself breathed new life into her struggle. “ No, I’d rather you not!” she jerked against his grip.

 

Spock huffed in amusement and squeezed her tighter until she hissed in pain. Nyota shook her head as best she could as his fingers aligned themselves across her face and pulled her under. “ Noted.”

 

Her vision blurred and buckled into black, erasing his mocking face and replacing it with the image of the bridge from the turbolift.

 

Spock’s presence beat at her from behind as he waited for her to exit first. On her initial hesitation she felt his hand lace around the back of her neck. The words he wanted to speak weren’t clear but his intentions were, be normal or suffer the consequences.

 

But it wasn’t normal, none of this was. Her uniform covered less than underwear, her expression was unnaturally smug and the bite mark on her shoulder that she tried ( and failed) to hide underneath her hair made her feel like she was chum in the water of a shark tank.

 

It took no time at all for their eyes to find the wound and belatedly Nyota realized it was _because_ of her hair. Long, dark and wavy, she could see a few of their fingers curl and tick across their consoles with the desire to tease it.

 

“ Spock...good God man, are you trying to get us all killed?” Kirk chuckled. He spoke to him but he had stared at her as he said it. It was hungry look that even at his most trifling her Kirk had never shown. Nor did she ever want him to.

Marlene was his woman and Nyota couldn’t help staring at the rope burns and mix of other scars littering her skin. She didn’t want to learn first hand how she got them.

 

Spock had come to stand beside her then, his hand possessively pressed to the small of her back. “ Of course not, Captain. Uhura and I have always been one for experimentation.”

 

Nyota fought the urge to flinch away as hand slid up into her hair and over her neck.

 

“ And the bite?”

 

Nyota followed the voice over to the helm and tensed. Sulu. As indifferent as Spock was and Sulu seemed all too interested. His eyes traced her figure like the Captain's but he looked much more vested in making whatever cruel thoughts raced through his mind a reality.

 

She started to swallow rising bile bubbling up in disgust only to end up yelping when Spock's fingers dug into her hair and yanked her head back. Her eyes blazed in furious indignation as he tilted his head towards her blinked at her mildly. “ A gaffe. I was having such an enjoyable time that I got carried away.”

 

He leaned forward with his eyes soft in their focus and planted a chaste kiss along her throat. The heat of it smoldered long after he had drawn his lips away, along with the assurance behind it. No one else was allow to touch her like this, whether bitter or sweetly.

 

“ Alright you two lovebirds back to your stations and get me up to speed. We have to make it to DS2 for our next post check. Even with the raids we’re running on fumes.”

“ Aye Captain.” they called in unison as they logged in for their shift.

Work carried on in much the same fashion. Once she got use to the subroutines and systems checks for her station, Nyota threw herself into her work and made herself as appear as mundane as possible.

 

Getting caught up in the daily mass of subspace messaging and reporting made it easier to ignore the stares following each and everyone of her movements. It wasn’t as effective when it came to the comments though.

 

Leslie had been especially chatty with little to do and even less to secure. Every time Spock left to accompany the Captain for an ‘interrogation’ he came a bit closer, his remarks a good deal bolder.

 

“ That hair...I can’t get over it.” he started up again towards the end of her shift. Nyota continued to tinker and punch away at her console as he saddled up towards her chair. “ It can’t be real but it looks so real, you know. Like it be soft like a little bunny rabbit.”

 

It was easy for her to scoff at him as she imagined the other Nyota would have but how did the other one deal with all the men being so creepy? The fact that he had described her as a small, defenseless animal didn’t escape her notice, just as his shuffle one foot closer didn’t allude her.

 

“ Bet it smells good too.”

 

She rolled her eyes then and began to close down her station. She had thought about lingering longer so could walk back with Spock. Vile as she knew him to be, the Vulcan for the time being was her one and only friend on this ship. Untrustworthy and psychotic, but hers nonetheless.

 

“ The only thing it smells is clean, Leslie.”

 

He hummed and leaned down towards her ear as she was finishing logging off of her station for the newly arrived beta-shift communications operative behind them. Leslie’s breath rolled over her skin as he whispered rough and low. “ Does Spock fist it when he fucks you from behind? Wrap it tight around his fingers as he we-Ack! Hey now!”

 

She couldn’t do it anymore. Suppressing all her natural inclinations, Nyota let her instincts pull the knife holstered at her thigh to the crook of his throat. The memory of Leslie cowering in fear of her had Spock titillated inside her head and sinking deeper into her recollection.

 

“ How I fuck with my man isn’t any of your _Goddamn_ business, Leslie.” she hissed up at him from her seat. He gave a small nod of understanding and a hiss of his own as his adam’s apple slid across the edge of her blade.

 

All of it sickened her, the words she said, how she made him bleed but there was no gentleness to give him or anyone else on this bridge. Any signal of mercy would spell disaster for her.

She had looked around then and found most everyone’s gaze trained on the two of them. In another award winning performance Nyota took her booted foot and kicked Leslie squarely in his chest. She stood, glaring down at his sneering figure while signaling the next officer over to relieve her. “ Pussies should know better than to fuck with big dicks. They might get knocked out.”

 

“ Fuck you Uhura!” he growled from his position on the floor. She feigned a chuckle of amusement as she stepped over him. “ Keep on wishing, pussycat. Not that it will help you. Sulu, you have the con.”

 

“ Aye.” he called after her as she disappeared into the turbolift. Once the door shut in front of her Nyota dropped her knife and collapsed against the wall. She had to get home, she couldn’t do this. They were animals. How did this ship even function with everyone fucking everyone and stabbing them in the back? A quiet whimper slipped through her lips as he breath became quick and shallow. She was never going back...she was going to die here...she-

 

“ Stop it.” she scolded herself. She could and would survive. As much as she wanted to give up and hide in her quarters she wasn’t about to let them overwhelm her. She wasn’t necessarily kidnapped or a hostage but she felt like the same training applied. Assess the enemy and his means, exploit his weaknesses, break your binds and escape the situation whether the opportunity presented itself.

 

A deep breath followed by another slowed her shallow panting. Eyes closed she could imagine herself back on her Enterprise on her way back to her cabin. Yes comfort could be found anywhere if one knew where to find it. This was temporary, just a disturbing space in time to sojourn through.

 

“ I can make it. I will make it. I’ll be out of here before I know it. Just survive.” she had assured herself. She retrieved the knife and slid it back in its shift as she stepped out on her deck. A cold wave of foreboding washed over her as she recalled what happened next, what Spock would see and what she would have to live through again.

 

She hadn’t even made it around the corner when they surrounded her. She first saw Tanaka rounding the corner before she felt strong pair of hands take a hold of her arms. A flash of movement caught her eye, faster than she could take as someone else slapped a foul-smelling cloth over her nose.

 

She had fought in earnest but restrained as she was against three assailants Nyota couldn’t put up much of a fight. After few well placed kicks to Tanaka and a headbutt to the attacker holding her arms, the third jabbed something hard and jagged against her side.

 

Nyota buckled in half as a pain so strong shot through her that he vision temporarily went white. She fell to the floor with a howl, gasping loudly at the air to regain her breath. She remembered her confusion at the sensation, wondering for a moment if she had been shot with a phaser set to stun. But that was quickly ruled out when it struck Nyota again.

 

The third assailant, Ensign Ando had lept forward and rammed the device against her again, this time at her shoulder. She shrieked as the blinding pain rippled through her, piercing at every nerve ending within her. A quick boot to the ribs cut her screaming short, probably to not draw attention to the scene. Then the hands were on her, pulling, shoving, grabbing, pushing until her arms were tied behind her and she was convulsing with pain.

 

Tanaka strode forward and took her chin a firm, assessing grip. “ Tsukamaeta.”

 

“ Iki mosho!” Ando barked pushing at his hand with a look over his shoulder. “ Karera wa doko ni iru no ka wakaranai.”

 

He seemed nervous but Nyota hadn’t been in a position to think as to why. The searing pain of whatever they had used on her still burned beneath her skin. She gasped as he applied pressure to her jaw, opening her mouth with a muffled scream of protest as Tanaka shoved his groin in her face. “ Damare. Boku wa hayaku narimasu…”

 

A voice had called behind her, unrecognizable to her ears. “ Anata wa darenidemo kore o okonau…”

 

Tanaka had sucked sharply at the air and grunted. “ Not to everyone. I save this treatment for those who deserve it. Isn’t that right, oni onna? It’s not like you didn’t see a thing like this coming. You cut his face after all. You thought he’d let you get away with that?”

 

She remembered wrecking her brain to figure out what he was talking about. Who had she cut? The why she guessed didn’t matter. Her double had left her with a plague of enemies that she had no clue about.

 

Nyota pulled against his grip as he began to undo his fly. He chuckled and held her face tighter. “ Hold still. It’s all in good fun. A little pee isn’t going to hurt you. What Sulu has in store for you however-that might sting a little bit. ”

 

Nyota fidgeted in his grip until it suddenly went slack. Her eyes had opened in enough time to see his body fall limp to the floor. There was a scuffle behind her and good deal of screaming from Ando and whoever else had been behind her. When most of the comotion had quieted down a familiar figure came into view.

 

Spock had tilted up her face, cupping her cheek in one hand as he used the other to gently touch her cheek. Nyota watched in disbelief he documented each bruise and abrasion given to her by Sulu’s men, stricken by the state of body.

 

One by one Spock tenderly ran his fingers over them, the muscles in his clenched jaw ticking every time she flinched or gasped in pain.

 

Tucking a finger beneath her chin he leveled a affection-filled gaze at her. Warmth suffused her face from where he touched her skin, in a gesture that was so much like her own Spock’s that she sobbed in remembrance.

 

His fingers flinched at her thoughts, anger and jealousy tainting his regard of her. He wanted to be the one at the forefront of her mind, the one to bring her relief. Instead he failed her and allowed the opportunity for someone to hurt her.

 

He planted a kiss with his fingers to her lips and rose back up on his feet. Glancing over at his own men, the few other Vulcans on board the ship, Spock spoke to her aloud. “ They hurt you.”

 

Silence had grown between them when she realized he was waiting for an answer. A shaky nod and sniff was her only reply before he went on. “ And what do you wish for me to do about it, my woman?”

 

Nyota had stilled then, the buzzing sting of his mental warning to stay in character assaulting her fraying nerves. She swallowed and looked at Tanaka. He had been the foulest, had bruised her face with the way he had pinched her cheeks. Pissing on her would have been probably the nicest thing he had planned for her and that alone helped her act.

 

She straightened from where she still sat on the floor and licked at her busted lip. “ Hurt them just as bad.”

 

A slow, chilling smile crept over his face as Spock rolled his sleeves and ordered his men to retrieve each one of their agnoziers. Nyota puzzled over what it was until she recognize the small, handheld device Ando had jammed against her body.

 

With a methodical grace, Spock beat each one of Sulu’s men, deliberately targeting the places that they had wounded her. She tried to look away but his mental warning clawed at her to watch every second of it. By the time he was done Nyota’s breakfast felt lodged in her throat.

 

Spock blinked over at her as he snatched up Tanaka by the back of the neck. " I know you are tired, Uhura. I am nearly done."

 

A quick slap to Tanaka's face had him moaning back to consciousness to find Spock glaring down at him. “ Itai…”

 

Spock adjusted his hold, placing the man's jaw between his fingers, holding the haggered man as he had so earlier done with Nyota. “ You…” he growled.

 

Spock took a deep breath settling his nerves before going on again. “ You...you touched _my woman_ . _No one_ but me touches what is **mine** . Touching what is mine, in affect touches me. And no one touches me but **_my woman_ **.”

Spock extended his hand out to the side where it was filled with an agonizers by one of his silent henchmen. Tanaka started to beg for mercy but Spock shushed his whines by talking over him. “ If you live through this, remember the mercy my woman, and myself by extension bestowed upon you.”

 

“ Hai…!”

 

“ And you tell your master that I will-”

 

He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, to low for Nyota to hear but the fright in the bludgeoned Lieutenants eyes was loud and clear. One particular thing had him whimpering to get away and urinating his pants. Spock slowly withdrew his face away and began to rip at his coveralls.

 

Tanaka ineffectually batted at Spock’s hands as he did so, wailing in terror as he was flipped onto his belly and made to raise his hips in the air. Spock held him down by the neck and leveled the agnozier between the cleft of his rear.

 

The memory goes black then, her vision dark as she had shut her eyes against what she knew to be happening. The sounds alone were more than enough to grapple with, the wet squelching, the raw throated screams, Spock speaking calmly through it all that terror must be maintained lest the Empire fall. The part scared her the most but something disturbed Nyota more.

 

As much as she was disgusted, ready to vomit in her lap, a small, tiny part of her relished it. That lingering bit of animal instinct, the part of her that recognized dog eat dog and better him than me. It had been appeased, thrilled even by Spock’s caveman torture of her tormentors. She wanted to think that this vile version of her beloved had somehow infected her with it but the same small part of her led her to believe it had been there all along.

 

_That’s right K’diwa. You see it now. My love for you and how natural it is? How it satisfies your hungry whilst I satisfy your flesh. I did it all for you, do it all for you…we are one-_

 

Her lips parted with a wail as he drove himself inside her. His hand held her captive within the meld but she could still feel her body being physically handled by his own. The memory continued to play scene after scene, Spock breaking her bonds with his bare hands and throwing her over his shoulder.

Spock picked up his pace as they neared the part where he ducked in between the jefferies tubes. He had still been so agitated that someone gained the upper hand over her that he could no longer contain himself.

 

He sat her on the access ladder, pushing at her thighs and skirt to fit his face between her legs. Conflicting emotions warred for control within him, spurring his tongue to flick, slide and fuck her sex in sync with his lips.

 

Insecurity: that she should want the lesser Spock. Longing: that she should time and time again deny his claim. Rage: that anyone should dare touch her. Fear: that she was so very fragile. Ecstasy: that she was his.

 

He fucked her with his mouth until her legs shook and she sobbed for him to stop. He did, but only with his mouth. His lok soon replaced his tongue and had her wailing even louder and then he felt it. In that sweetest, sinful moment when he lodged the pekh-razh-lok inside her rear and brought her to climax for a third time she whispered his name before collapsing unto his chest.

 

Their name might be the same but he felt it in their bond that she had called for _him_! His rapture of it undid him in the present and had Nyota reeling as she spiraled back into her physical reality. The pair of them hissed as he emptied himself in a molten gush.

 

Because he felt her past pleasure of it, Spock entwined their fingers and twisted his tongue slowly against hers as his knot slowly began to swell. He had never allowed himself to knot in her center before, fear of what disaster pregnancy could spell for them in he succeeded in breeding her.

 

Apprehension had Nyota breaking the kiss, fidgeting futilely to free herself from his swollen cock. “ No!”

 

Spock huffed in amusement gently held her jaw between his hands.

 

“ This-” he said jutting his hips between her legs, sinking deeper still despite the knot. “ is mine. Not theirs, not yours but mine. The sooner you commit that fact to your behavior, the easier this will be for you.”

 

“ I will _never_ be yours.” she growled, jerking in his hold.

 

The smile he made then frightened her more than his blank faces ever hard. “ You have never been one to take the easy way out. Just one of many reasons I covet you.”

 

“ I am not having your baby!”

 

“ You will bear any burden that I place on you. From now own,” he began, pushing his hair back out of his face.” you will follow my commands to the letter.”

 

He shifted his hips again and licked at the still healing bite at her shoulder. “ You will enjoy the consequences whether you fail me or succeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be happy if everyone comes out of this not hating me or this story now. Hopefully I haven't ruined this. I'm only moderately anxious about this story.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Poor Spock and Mirror Nyota had a rude awakening but you know that lout Mirror Spock knew about the 'new' Uhura as soon as he threaded his fingers through her hair, the perv. Can you guess who wrote what POV? What do you think of each character? What did you think of their reactions? What do you think everyone will do now?


End file.
